H&M: Twilit Labyrinth
by BladeOfThePoet
Summary: Sequel to The Hero and The Moon. . Between Kronos, the labyrinth, and some faces of the past, Link, Zoe and their friends face a great challenge. How will they cope with the Titan lord, the Fallen Princess, and the Child of Revenge?
1. A new adventure begins!

**Hello Readers! It is finally ready, WELCOME TO THE SHIP OF BLADES! *Author motions towards a giant spaceship that looks like the space pirate ship of Kid Icarus: Uprising, only difference is that it is black and silver instead of blue* This baby took a while to finish, but now it is up and ready to go! Please come aboard, and enjoy the chapter as we go into Warp 10, destination: wherever as long as theirs fuel (Reviews! This machine runs on the energy released by reviews and constructive criticism! If it's hit by flames, the warp engine begins to blow up!). And Fang Ride 323, I hope I got your OC right! Please tell me if I screwed up!**

**With Percy, in his house**

Percy looked around his room as he woke up, fiddling with the strand of white hair left behind from when he held the sky. Ever since Gabe's… ahem… 'Mysterious disappearance', the house had changed for the better. His mother had been dating Paul Blofis, who Percy liked to call Mr. Blowfish, and he had been able to communicate more with his friends, seeing as Blofis didn't live with them and thus he could IM them as long as he had Golden Drachmas, which were running low with the amount of calls he had to make and receive. Link and Zoe didn't live at Camp, as you might be thinking, instead they used some rupees to get themselves an apartment near camp. They did live in camp for a while, but moved out after an Apollo kid nearly burned them to death when a stray arrow hit their cabin. The kid had been given a scolding and forced to do dish washing for a whole month. But that wasn't the reason Percy had to do so many calls. Instead, it was because of some of Link's old 'friends'. One of them was a demigod, a girl named Ilia that Link told everyone that she had a crush on him, and was now after Zoe's head. This narrowed down the options to either Aphrodite or Nemesis, goddess of revenge. Link also told them that both Ilia and Link's old leader, Zelda, were on a manhunt after them, backed up by a man named Rusl, a great swordsman, and his son, Collin, who most likely only wanted to see his brother figure again. All in all, it was a godsdamn mess for everyone. Percy got up and got ready for his first day in a new school, and he had the feeling that something was going to go extremely wrong.

…Boy was he right…

Just as he entered the school he saw three people he kinda hoped not to see there: Link, Zoe, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the eccentric mortal that could see through the mist. What he did wonder was; why were Link and Zoe there? He would ask them later, right now he'd try to get away from…

"YOU!" Crap…

Apparently Ms. Rachel managed to recognize him perfectly well; then again, it's kinda hard to forget someone who could've cleaved you in half if his sword hadn't been magical. Percy decided to make a run for it while he could, when he stumbled across the cheerleading team.

"Hey there, Fish!"

"Fish?"

"Freshmen, so, what's your name?"

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." The minute he said that, the cheerleaders' faces all lost their warm smiles, replaced by creepy ones…

"We've been awaiting you, Perseus Jackson…" Percy had learned one thing in his life so far: If someone he just met called him by his full name, he oughta run. He dashed off in a random direction, the cheerleaders hot on his heels. He managed to sneak off into the gym corridor before bumping into someone who was running the other way.

"Sorry I was… _Link?" _Percy was shocked when he saw the young hero. He was wearing regular, civilian clothes instead of his tunic. He had a green long sleeved shirt with the word 'Courageous' on the front, a pair of fingerless gloves, most likely to conceal the triforce, and regular jeans. He also had a green cap that covered the tips of his ears.

"Hey Perce, sorry, no time, gotta run, Ilia here, me out!" He said that at a speed that nearly blurred out the words.

"Me too, psycho cheerleaders, gotta run too…" They were both about to speed in the direction the other one had come from, when their respective pursuers appeared in their hallways, both screaming 'THERE!' Both Link and Percy began to run for their lives, running through the door in front of them that had appeared mysteriously. Link was running comically, like a cartoon being chased by something, while Percy ran seriously, trying to get as far away as he could. "WHY DON'T YOU GO WOLF AND GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"I DIDN'T BRING ANY WEAPONS! I DIDN'T THINK I'D FIND MY PSYCHOTIC CHILDHOOD FRIEND HERE! JUST KEEP RUNNING! UFF!" Link's run was stopped when a fist collided into his face, possibly breaking his nose. He looked up to see Rusl, standing with his fist in a position that made it obvious that he gave Link an uppercut. "Percy, these are the times I'm sure the gods have it against me…" Rusl, apparently ignoring Link's comment, began to talk.

"Link, please stop this, come home with us and end all this…" what he said was continued by a small figure stepping out from behind the lockers he was hiding: Collin.

"Please Link, the village isn't the same without you, please come home…"

"You guys… just don't get it right?" Said Link after resetting his nose with a CRACK. "That village…hell, that WORLD stopped being my home the minute Zelda tortured Zoe, I am _not _going back there, not now, not _ever! _NOW ZOE!" Before either the Ordonians or the vampire-like demon cheerleaders, the Empousai, could react, the wall was blown up. Several silver feathers flew through and struck some of the Empousai. A silver falcon flew in, carrying a small pouch. Link took the pouch and took out the Master Sword. (_A/N If the ball and chain fit there, the Master Sword does too) _Zoe turned back human and drew the Luna blade. "Took you long enough…"

"It wasn't me who left the pouch beneath the bed covered by blankets!" Percy noticed that she had said '_the _bed' instead of your bed. He'd ask them about it later. Last time he pulled a prank with their relationship, which involved the pictures Thalia, Grover and himself had taken, he had to wait for three hours for someone to pluck him out of the tree he had been pinned to. Sadly, Ilia noticed what Zoe said too.

"Do you two… share a bed…?" In case you're wondering, the two of them had been together officially ever since the event at Mt. Othrys. The colors taken by their faces were enough answer for Ilia. She drew a knife (A/N _The one she has in the disturbing illusion shown by Lanayru, only that in celestial bronze instead… I think it was bone…) _And threw herself at Zoe. That, combined with the symbol over her head, was enough proof of her status as a Daughter of Nemesis. Her lust for revenge must've been lying dormant for all these years, possibly because she didn't have a reason why to have vengeful feelings. Link, for himself, didn't find it hard to believe; he knew that as peaceful as she was, she wouldn't hesitate to deliver something gruesome in retribution for something. The memories brought pain to his ears. His eyes still closed in embarrassment, he made a single, upward slash with his sword, knocking Ilia's knife from her hand.

"No, we don't share a bed, Zoe sleeps in the bed and I sleep in the couch, my own choice." That wasn't entirely true. Zoe still had nightmares of how she almost died back in Mt. Othrys, and her father still sent her horrible images in her sleep. When that happened, Link would climb into the bed with her until they both fell asleep, but that was nothing Ilia had to know. Link then hit Ilia in the head with the butt of the Master Sword. Zoe placed a small Hylian sleep charm on Rusl and his son. "We should leave while they're out, we were sent here for Percy anyway… And before I forget…" He punched the air right behind him, as if aiming to hit someone above the head. No sooner had his fist been stretched, when Annabeth appeared, her invisibility cap knocked off. "Annabeth, try to hold your breath next time; the ears ain't for show…" Annabeth scurried down to pick up her cap, glaring at Link the whole while.

"It was meant to deceive the Empousai, not you, Hylian."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Wisey" The two of them got along well, mind you, but tended to get in each other's nerves. Percy knew he did too, but between Annabeth and him it wasn't so bad. Link just downright infuriated her by calling her 'wisey'. "Let's get to camp before Quintus sends Mrs. O'Leary to fetch us. I'm sure I _still _have hell hound fur on my tunic."

**Some hours later, at camp**

When they got to camp, Percy nearly passed out. There were craters _everywhere, _even near the cabins, including the newly made, underground Hades cabin. Link told him that Bianca and Nico had built their cabin using Stygian Iron, which Bianca taught Nico how to summon. They built underground to symbolize their Father's domain. They had also mastered Shadow Travel over the last few months. On her first try, Bianca had landed in the Artic. When she returned, even her Stygian Arm was blue from the cold. Anyway, the reason for these craters was the biggest hell hound Percy had ever seen. He lunged at it with Riptide, when a man appeared out of nowhere and blocked his strike, at the same time Link grabbed by his shirt and pulled him backwards.

"Sorry there, but I can't just have you killing my pet, now can I?" After an explanation that Mrs. O'Leary was a 'nice' hellhound, Percy was greeted by Nico and Bianca (A/N _Since Bianca didn't die, there's no reason for Nico to leave camp)_

"Hey there, Nico! Nice to see you a…"

"NICO DI ANGELO, WHERE ARE YOU!" All color was drained from Nico's face when he heard that voice. Annabeth stepped forward.

"Nico… _What. Did. You. Do?" _Hearing Annabeth's tone, nico reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a simple celestial bronze chain with a small colored sphere hanging from it. "_Again, _Nico? Listen, Paige may be my second in command, but I doubt I'll be able to keep you from her if you keep stealing her necklace like that. Do you want to have her Beretta pointed at your head again?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that she always leaves it somewhere easy to grab. She practically sets herself up for a prank!" Apparently, Nico had spent too much time near the Stolls. "I'll give it back next time I…"

*CHU-CHINK*

Nico froze again at the sound of a gun being cocked. Percy's eyes were widened to unbelievable sizes when he saw a girl, most likely 15, with blonde hair with blue highlights, pointing a Beretta 9mm handgun at the Son of Hades. Said Demigod held out the hand that held the necklace and the girl took it from him.

"Listen up, tombstone, if you ever, _ever, _touch my necklace again, I'll send you to your father the _hard _way, got it?" Nico began to nod frantically, knowing very well that she'd keep that promise. She put on the necklace and turned to Annabeth, unloading the gun. "Hello, Annabeth, I trust you had a good trip?" Percy couldn't help but sweatdrop at the girl. She had been about to blow Nico's brains off just a second ago, and was now speaking calmly to Annabeth.

"It went well, Paige, thank you. Percy, I want you to meet Paige, my second-in-command in the cabin. I'm actually surprised I never introduced you two. Though you may have heard of her as the 'Trigger-happy daughter of Athena'" Percy paled when he heard the girl's nickname. He _had _heard of her before. She was famous at camp for being the only one with a mortal gun, refitted to fire celestial bronze bullets. She wasn't trigger happy on camp, but on quests, monsters were always bombarded by Celestial bronze. She had a contract with the Hephaestus cabin: As long as she brought them monster remains they could use in their forges, they'd give her bullets. She probably had several boxes of the stuff in the Athena cabin, but no one tried to look through her stuff, mostly because Children of Athena are very sensitive about privacy.

"Nice to meet you, Paige. I'm…"

"Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, suspect in stealing Lord Zeus's lightning bolt and Lord Hades' Helm of Darkness, you defeated Ares in combat, aided in the recovery of the golden fleece, and also helped in defeating the Titan Atlas." Yup, definitely Daughter of Athena. "I do my homework."

"No kidding…" Paige glared at Zoe lightly.

"What's wrong, moonhead, annoyed that yet _another _one has done greater feats than you?" Zoe returned the glare, though both their eyes held a glint of playfulness

"I still think that defeating a hundred skuttlers counts as a great achievement…" (A/N _I'm only gonna add skuttlers to the Underworld monsters, I couldn't think of an actual mythological monster so… puny) _"I could do it without even looking!"

"Want to prove that?" The Demigod and the exiled Evening Nymph kept arguing lightly. Percy approached Link.

"Eh… what's going on?"

"Those two are rivals ever since they met in the Archery field. Paige has the accuracy of an expert sniper with her gun, and Zoe has the same amount of accuracy with her bow and arrows. Ever since that day, they've competed in everything you can imagine. Paige won some, and Zoe won the others. I believe their current score is 50-50"

"50% each?"

"No, 50 points. They've been at it for quite a while now. Anyway, let's get you to the Big House, Chiron wanted to talk to you.

**That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it, and once again, Fang Ride, please let me know if I messed up a bit back there. Until next time, BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	2. Teams, Trials and Dreams!

***Author is seen in a meditative pose, candles all around a large circular room. Author opens his eyes and all the candles are extinguished* Ok, break time's over! Damn, I thought this week-long break was gonna be entertaining, instead I found myself so bored I could barely think. And sorry if this chapter doesn't quite match the book, but I don't have it with me at the time so I'm working on memory, which in my case sucks. Hey Link, mind doing the Disclaimer?**

**Flame: Uh, blade? You may not want to disturb him…**

**BOTP: Huh? Why the heck are you here Flame? Go back to the Pokemon section!**

**Flame: Can't, Max decided to train with the Berserker. *BOOM!* see?**

**Fine, I'll do it. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR DO I OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA! **

"talking"

"Thinking"

~_ God/Spirit/Monster/Something not human, demigod or Hylian talking~_

"**Animal Talking"**

**Big House**

When Link and Percy got to the Big House, they encountered a familiar event with a slight twist: Chiron playing pinochle… with Midna. Imagine an old man in a wheelchair playing cards with a little Imp. It looked a bit weird to be honest.

~_ Hey, wolfy! 'bout time you got back, being in the Light World sucks! ~_

"Good to see you too Midna" Said Link, clearly amused by the scene. "Hey Chiron! I brought Percy as you requested me. _Now _can you tell me what the heck is up with those boxes Quintus brought?" Chiron looked at link with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Why yes, now I can. You see the top part of the boxes?" Link nodded. "That part is up in those boxes, now could you let me talk to Percy alone?" Link, feeling completely stupid with what just happened, just turned and left. The minute he left, Midna burst out in laughter.

~ _That was hilarious! Did you see the look on his face? It was better than the Wine dude when I transformed into his daddy and told him he'd have 70 more years of no liquor! ~ _Chiron chuckled at the Imp's antics

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't you come with me for a walk, Percy?" Percy nodded and followed the centaur around camp. "So, Annabeth told me you met a couple of Empousai, is that true?" Percy told him of their encounter. "Hmm… So a few of them died, but one you say burst into flames? Well, that means she's not dead… The stronger Empousai can do that, she just vanished and went somewhere else… Anyway, I'm glad you made it in time for the… trial"

"Trial? What trial? And more importantly, _whose _trial?" Percy was worried. Trials usually meant something bad had happened.

"…Grover's" Percy's scream of 'WHAAAT!' Was heard all across camp.

**In the woods, with the Counsel of Cloven Elders**

Grover was extremely nervous right now. Of course, if your whole carrier is at stake and your judges are not exactly fond of you, you have every right to be nervous.

"Grover Underwood, you are here on trial for being unable to find any leads concerning our great lord Pan in over six months…" Said one of them, one with a look that said 'die Underwood!'

"P-please, sir, I just need a little more time…"

"SIX MONTHS! We have been able to let it pass for all this time, but no more!"

"P-please, just give me a little more time!" The counsel began to talk amongst itself, some judges arguing in Grover's favor and the others were trying to get him out of the Searcher corps. A few minutes later, they spoke up.

"Grover Underwood, we have agreed to give you more time…"

"Thank you! Thank you so…"

"One week. That's all you will get. After that, you will have to find a new career, perhaps something that can suit your dramatics better. Counsel adjourned!" Grover nearly collapsed with that, but managed to maintain himself up. As soon as the Counsel of Cloven Elders had left (except for Chiron) a Dryad came up and began to comfort Grover. Percy recognized her as Juniper, a Dryad he had seen hanging out with Grover before.

"_mental note: Tease Grover about her after he's recovered" _

Once Grover had recovered, he explained Percy that he hadn't had any success in his search ever since the gust of wind last winter, when the Giant Boar appeared. They kept talking, catching up with the other's actions until the conch horn for dinner was blown.

**In the Mess Hall (Too much star trek lately)**

Percy sat with Tyson on the Poseidon table. He remembered when he rushed into the cabin to clean it up before the check-up, done by Silena Beauregard, and he was crushed in a hug by his Cyclope half-brother. Afterwards, he proceeded to introduce Link and Zoe to Tyson. The Cyclopes, however, shocked everyone when he greeted the two archers by calling them the "vessels of Courage and Wisdom". When asked, he only said that the words just came to his mind and he blurted them out. Afterwards, he just called them by their names. Back to the dining area, Percy noticed how Link and Zoe were the only ones in the Artemis table, talking cheerily with each other. Percy couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous of the thing those two had. He knew he liked Annabeth, but he didn't know if she returned his feelings. The Aphrodite kids, however, knew very well about those two, and had tried everything they could to get them together, heck, even Link had tried, but no matter what, something would always happen that kept the plan from working, usually the Athena cabin that foiled all their plans, mostly Paige. The latter did it only for fun, though. Dinner was mostly uneventful, until the new trainer, Quintus, stood up.

"Hello, good heroes! Some of you know me already, but to those who don't, I am Quintus, the new hero trainer and sword coach." Some murmurs went through the campers. "Some of you may have noticed those big boxes I brought along. I'm just gonna say it's for a little surprise instead of the usual Capture-the-flag." Some more murmurs, though these were obviously excited. "I'm going to make teams now, each of three people. I had planned for pairs, but the amount of campers made it impossible." He started to recite the teams, causing everyone to shudder when he made one consisting of Clarisse, Lee Fletcher of the Apollo cabin, and Bianca di Angelo. Melee, Ranged, and a numbers, a fearsome combo. None of the other teams caused any excitement, except for the last one:

"…Next team: Annabeth Chase, Paige Ryde, and Percy Jackson! Good luck!" Percy looked over at the Athena table. His team had a swordsman, a strategist, and a gunner with sniper-like accuracy. Link's team was one to be feared too: Link, he alone can take any monster that dared cross his path, Zoe, experienced hunter and excellent airborne scout, and Nico di Angelo, who's sword could rip a soul straight out of its body. Nico, along with Bianca, could summon legions of undead to help him in battle, giving them advantage in numbers. Link turned over to Nico, who was sitting in the Hades table.

"Hey, Nico! Get ready to kick some ass tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone looked at the son of Hades oddly. "I-I mean, sure Link!"

The rest of the dinner went without a hitch… mostly. One of the Stolls tried to hit Clarisse with a stink bomb, but she ducked in the nick of time. The bomb went off… on Quintus's head. He didn't seem angry, which only frightened everyone more. When someone should be mad and isn't, it means that they're waiting for a moment when they can unleash their whole fury into the offender. Quintus opened his mouth, but to everyone's surprise, he didn't ask for the Stolls to step up.

"Very good quality stink bomb, though you should add a bit of honey, make the stinky muck stickier and harder to remove." The Stolls faces looked like a child that had been left in a locked up candy store with no alarm. "Though watch your aim next time; I won't be this nice again if I'm struck with another stink bomb" Their smiles dropped to the ground when he said that. The rest of camp burst out in laughter.

**Later that night, Artemis Cabin (Lotsa fluff here, skip if you don't like)**

Link was sleeping soundly on his bed, dreaming of having Nico or Bianca summon Heracles from the Underworld and beating the crap out of him with the Goron Mask, when the sound of moans of fear woke him up. Being used to this, he quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to Zoe's side. As he thought, she was having another nightmare.

'If its Atlas again he's gonna get it!' He placed his Triforce hand on Zoe's and allowed himself to enter her dream.

_Dream_

_Zoe was tied up against a wall, the only thing she could see was a burning camp Half-Blood. She could hear the pained screams of her friends, and the agonizing howls of a dying wolf. Atlas was standing right beside her, still in position as if holding the sky._

You see, Zoe? This is what will happen to your beautiful camp, and those howls, can you guess what poor, tortured creature is making them? ~ _Zoe's eyes widened in realization, tears falling freely. Her father began to laugh like a mad man, but abruptly stopped when a voice pierced through the dream._

"_THAT'S THE SOUND YOU'RE GONNA BE MAKING WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Atlas, believe it or not, paled when he heard that voice. Three arrows pierced his stomach before he could disconnect from Zoe's mind. "LISTEN UP, YOU #$%$( IF YOU EVER COME BACK HERE YOU'LL SEE WHAT I CAN _REALLY _DO, GOT IT?" Atlas hastily removed himself from the dream, mostly because he was more vulnerable in a dream since a dreamer can create anything he or she wants when aware of the dream. Link ran up and cut off Zoe's bindings and hugged her hard, using the Triforce to disrupt the dream._

_Real World_

Zoe sat up in a flash, sweating cold. She saw Link besides her, his face calm, but his eyes full of anger and worry. She hugged him, crying.

"Don't worry Zo, I won't let him hurt you in any way. If he ever comes back, I'll do things that would have Hades himself trembling in fear." She began to calm down. A bit of thunder boomed, but it was quiet after Link began to picture torture methods to apply to a Titan. He was sure he could hear Hades saying 'Not bad' in his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Link…"

"Huh? What for?"

"I-I feel like I'm not worthy of the Wisdom piece… I should've known that was just a dream, not let myself be frightened so much by it…"

"Zoe, listen to me well: Fear, no matter who you are or what you do, will _always _be able to overpower the mind. That's why I have Courage and you have wisdom. Should I ever find myself in trouble, your wisdom can help me out, and should you ever feel fear like this, it's my job to make sure you get past it. And you listen to me, Zoe, there isn't anyone in this world or in Hyrule more worthy of the Wisdom piece" He gave her a quick peck on the lips to calm her down. "Even worthier than our little Iris Spy." Zoe turned around and saw an Iris message showing Ilia and Zelda being restrained by Rusl and Collin, the latter having more trouble. They both stopped struggling against their holders when Link sad that. "I guess not having Hylian ears made you forget how much we can hear, eh, Zelda?" Link went over to his night table and fished out a few Drachmas and tossed them to the image. "Oh Goddess, accept my offering, and prevent them from contacting us through you again…" The image rippled and vanished, replaced by the goddess Iris.

~ _Your request for a caller block has been accepted. Ilia, the Daughter of Nemesis, will no longer be able to contact you through me. Have a good night. ~ _The mist vanished after that. Zoe chuckled when she remembered Chiron teaching them how to have Iris block callers. The only setback about it was that its cost was 10 times as much as calling. Still, with those people on their backs, Link couldn't afford to give them any hints of their location.

"Well, that should give us more time to prepare. Hopefully they'll be eaten by something before they find us." Said Link. Zoe wasn't exactly sure if he was joking or being serious. "Anyway, tomorrow we have a big day, let's get some sleep, shall we?"

**This is it for now, folks. I have no idea where the hell did that fluff back there come from. I know Zoe is very OOC here, but she almost died at the hands of her own father, and right now Link is her only real attachment. Hearing him howling in agony really did a number on her. Now, concerning the teams of the Monster Hunt, I honestly can say I don't know which frightens me more: Link, Zoe and Nico, Clarisse, Bianca and Lee, or Percy, Annabeth and Paige. Considering one of Paige's weapons, not the Beretta, I'm pretty sure they're the most deadly out there. Keep your eyes peeled for the next update, cause things are gonna get heavy with the monster hunt! Ilia and the others will also make a small bit of trouble next time, but not in a **_**wise**_** way… BladeOfThePoet, logging out. **


	3. The game begins!

**Hello again my good readers! Once again we venture into the mysterious world of the Hero and The Moon, this time we get to see the little monster hunt Quintus made. Paige's secret weapon will be shown, and I assure you it's **_**badass! **_***cough* I believe it is time for the disclaimer. Zoe, would you do it?**

**Zoe: All right. BladeOfThePoet does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Legend of Zelda, or Paige. Those belong to Rick Riordan, Shigeru Miyamoto, and Fang Ride 323 respectively. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Camp Half-Blood, right before the Monster Hunt game, entrance to the forest.**

The teams were all standing in front of the forest, listening carefully to the sounds of hungry beasts within. Some teams were nervous, others were neutral, and some were excited. The Link/Zoe/Nico team was between the 'excited' ones, Nico jogging in place as he waited for the starting horn. Percy, on the other hand, was nervous as Hades. He knew he could take on a monster by himself, and that Annabeth and him had great teamwork, but he had never worked alongside Paige. He was nervous that he would mess up and get hit with a Celestial Bronze bullet. Another thing that freaked him out was her necklace. While it seemed like a normal chain with a red, dark blue and white sphere, Percy could tell that there was something else with it, something strong. His thoughts were interrupted by Link talking.

"Ok, here's the plan guys…" He began to mutter the plan to his teammates, Zoe nodding in understanding and Nico began jogging faster, the way the plan worked getting him more pumped up. Percy knew that whatever Link had planned, it was better to stay far away from him and his team. Quintus stood in a nearby stump and began to talk.

"Ok, heroes. In this forest you will find some monsters I chose specifically for this event. Each monster has a golden Laurel tied to it, somewhere. The team that gets the most Laurels will get no cabin chores for a full month!" This got the nervousness out of the teams. The idea of no cabin maintenance was a _very _inspiring proposition. The teams began to draw their weapons, eager to begin. "Ready? Set?" He drew out the word. Percy uncapped Riptide, Paige loaded her gun, Annabeth drew her knife and had her cap on her hand. Link had the Master Sword and the Spinner ready to roll, Zoe had her hand hovering over her Shadow Crystal, and Nico had drawn a Stygian Iron Sword from the ground. The three did what they thought was a striking pose: They lifted their swords till they touched, the energies of the divine and dark metals colliding into an amazing light show. The light was quickly shut off when Clarisse hit Link in the head, and Bianca hit Nico (with her flesh hand of course). Bianca also had her weapon ready: She morphed her Stygian Iron hand so it had the fingers and a long blade coming out of its wrist. (_A/N Like Ed's in FMA. I think maybe I should stop adding references to other series in my stories.) _Clarisse had her new electric spear ready, and Lee was prepping his arrows. "START!" The teams all ran in, except for Link's; they hitched a ride on Falcon Zoe.

The game had begun.

**With Percy, Annabeth and Paige**

The three were running into the depths of the woods, weapons primed and ready. Percy couldn't help but to think that Paige looked like an officer from CSI, running with her gun pointing to the ground. Percy's fighting suit had changed a bit, just one thing, actually: He now wore the Silver Gauntlets every time he went into a fight. The extra strength gave him an edge when fighting, his sword also gaining strength from the divine gauntlets. Despite this, he still wasn't quite up to Link's level on swordplay. He grimly remembered their last battle.

_Flashback!_

_Percy and Link stood facing each other, Riptide and the Master Sword pointing to the ground. The Master Sword felt eager to fight Riptide, for some reason. Link said it was most likely because Riptide had such a tragic past, and the Master Sword could feel that. The silence on the field broke as the two dashed towards each other, both ready for a horizontal slash. The swords met, sending out sparks at the friction. Both swords seemed to glow at the prospect of fighting each other. Each time they clashed, Link could swear he heard someone saying 'HA' in his head, the voice obviously feminine. He had heard a legend of there being a spirit within the Master Sword, but it was supposed to have fallen asleep after the Hero she assisted finished his quest, so he threw that theory out the window. Another thing that made the theory unlikely was that the spirit was supposed to be emotionless, a being of pure logic. He kinda wondered if she had pointy ears too when she was awake. (_A/N One more reference here: Logic, pointy ears, emotionlessness… Pretty easy actually)_ They kept hacking and slashing at each other until Link performed the Helm Splitter. He didn't hit Percy, but did rest the Master Sword on his neck._

"_I win again, Perce."_

"_*Sigh* What's the current score?"_

"_I believe it was 2-10, with me on the lead. You sure you don't want me to teach you the Secret Techniques?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. They're kinda you're trademark."_

_FLASHBACK END!_

Percy was taken out of his reminiscing by a gunshot. He whipped around to see Paige aiming at a giant scorpion. The scorpion had a laurel tied to its tail, which kept flicking around like crazy, trying to stab someone and fill them up with its deadly poison. The minds of the three Demigods went on overdrive. Percy, being the son of the sea god, stormbringer, and earthshaker, jumped to fight the monster. Annabeth and Paige's minds began to work out strategies to take out the scorpion. Annabeth turned invisible to have more time to think and Paige… Paige began to shoot as she thought, honoring her title. The fight wasn't very intense at first, just shoot a bit and hack the rest, but the monster eventually got angry and began to fight harder. Percy summersaulted over the beast's back, landing a few feet on the other side. Paige kept shooting at the thing until she ran out of bullets. In a single fluid motion, she released the empty magazine and loaded up a new one, and kept shooting. Percy saw a way to end it quickly. He ran over to a nearby rock and tried to lift it. Paige and Annabeth thought he was being stupid, neither of them noticing the silver pieces of armor on his arms.

"Stop it Seaweed Brain! You won't be able to… Oh gods…" They were rendered speechless when Percy simply lifted the stone over his shoulders and threw it at the monster, crushing the left pincer. Paige saw this as a perfect opportunity and filled the scorpion with lead… ehm… celestial bronze. "That… was a good plan Percy."

"I know, I know, that's why I did it…" Neither of them noticed the twitching tail of the scorpion, but Paige did.

"Annabeth, Percy, WATCH OUT!" They turned around and saw the tail heading towards them, the scorpion's last attack before death. The path and speed made it impossible to dodge, and both braced for impact, not noticing that they hugged. Instead of pain, a strong light shone from where Paige was, followed by the sound of electricity.

"_What the?" _Percy opened his eyes and saw a figure standing in place of Paige. The figure had a red helmet with a grey, glass-like visor, and what seemed like two respirator tubes. The torso piece of the armor was a sleek, dark blue color, and the arms were black. The left arm was normal, but the right one had a canon instead of a hand. The legs were white, and it also had a couple of thruster holes on the back. (_A/N Samus's standard Power Suit, only that with those colors and without the Gravity Suit shoulders) _"P-Paige?" Annabeth opened her eyes too and saw the being in armor.

"Thanks Paige. Sorry you had to use your Wisdom Armor." Percy looked down at her and, after blushing like a tomato and gently pushing her off, asked.

"What the heck is the Wisdom Armor?" A shot of grey electricity struck near his feet.

"This, you kelp head. This armor is known as the wisdom armor, it was given to me several years ago by an old man. He claimed it would be useful in the future, and boy was he right." Her voice came out like it was through a walkie-talkie. Possibly because she was talking through a communicator. "However…" She lifted her canon arm and aimed it at Percy's face. "You tell anyone about the armor and you can be sure your face will be gone." Percy just nodded furiously, swearing on the river Styx not to tell anyone without her permission. As they left the area, Percy noticed something glint from within a crack in the Zeus's Fist rock formation. At first, he realized they had gone quite a distance from the starting point, and the he noticed a small triangle in the crack: The letter Delta. He was about to tell Annabeth and Paige when he was knocked to his side by a tail. It seemed the Scorpion had a friend, and it was angry. The three of them were swatted straight into the crack, and the Delta symbol glowed before opening and dropping them in a dark, dingy corridor. Percy, of course, had no idea where the heck they were, but Annabeth and Paige paled.

"Ehh… Girls? Where the Tartarus are we?"

"T-the labyrinth…" Stuttered out Annabeth. Percy paled too when he heard that. He may not have been the brightest demigod out there, but even he knew the story of the Labyrinth of Daedalus. Supposedly, it had been built to keep the Minotaur in, much good _that _did, and was also supposed to be nearly impossible to navigate through.

"Oh gods. We gotta get out of here!" Percy looked up the where they had fallen through to see that the entrance was gone. "W-what the Hades?"

"Damnit Seaweed Brain! Watch out for what you say, this place changes according to your thoughts to give you an even harder time, so don't think anything!" Scolded Annabeth. His time with Link had made Percy a bit smarter, seeing as the young Hero of the Twilight was a great strategist. He had an idea, but decided to use this time to get to know Paige better. He certainly forgot that not all demigods had good terms with their mortal parents… and some didn't have them…

"So, Paige, who's your mortal parent?" He instantly regretted saying that. He noticed Annabeth tense up, and Paige's head dropping a bit.

"My mortal parents are dead…"

'_OH SHIT!' _Thought Percy.

"They died in a freak car accident, only my brother and I survived it. Their names were Maxine 'Maximum' Ride and Nick 'Fang' Ride. Nick was my biological father, and Maxine was my stepmom…" She lowered her head and muttered 'rest in peace' in ancient Greek (_A/N Which I don't know how to say.) _"I was one of the rare cases were the stepparent doesn't hate the demigod child. If anything, Maxine spoiled me for a time. Now, it's just me and my brother Sam. I was found by a Satyr several years ago, when I was 10. The man that gave me my armor gave it to me when I was 9, so I couldn't really use it. I came here partly to train, and partly to keep my brother away from monsters…" Percy decided it was as good a time as any to get out.

"Ok, let's get out of here." He got up and looked at the wall opposite to him, not thinking of his objective with this. "Oh, how I hope we don't find a door back to Camp Half-Blood…" Sure enough, a metal frame with the Delta symbol appeared. He approached it and it opened. "After you, ladies." He chuckled, seeing the stupefied expressions of the daughters of Athena, possibly chiding themselves for not thinking of that. When they emerged, their ears nearly bled at the sound of a Falcon. They looked up to see… the night sky. "The game started in the morning, how long were we in the Labyrinth?" Zoe heard him ask that (somehow) and lowered herself to ground level before going human.

"Percy, Paige, Annabeth! You're all alright!" Screamed Zoe. Percy and Annabeth were really shocked on how her time with Link had changed her, along with the personality change brought by the Falcon form. "You guys have been missing for 12 hours!"

"WHAT?" Screamed all three. They felt like they had spent about 10 minutes down there. (_A/N Paige's story took a while, so the time in there was longer.)_

After a lengthy explanation on how the Labyrinth made time seem to go faster, the winners were revealed: The Link/Zoe/Nico Team won with a two laurel advantage over Clarisse's team. The cabins that had only two campers didn't have to do any chores for a month. The people from the Hermes cabin and a lot of others, could only say 'Life's a bitch sometimes.' Link and Zoe, however, decided they didn't really need the prize, since they didn't live at camp, and gave it to the Hermes cabin. A vacation would sit well with the most crowded cabin at camp. Chiron had been told of the Labyrinth, too. Right now, he was worriedly looking over at the Big House, even at dinner, most likely hoping the Oracle wouldn't come out again. Percy knew very well what would happen next…

… Quest time!

**And that's it for this week. I hope I got Paige right, though. Never realized it could be hard to use another person's OC. Anyway, BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	4. Into the Labyrinth!

**Hello people! Here I am once again, alive and away from a bunch of angered characters… for now that is, not sure if they'll storm in the x-over section anytime soon… HEY LINK! DID YOU FINISH SETTING UP THE ANTI-TELEPORT WALLS?**

**Link: Yes!**

**WHAT ABOUT THE ANTIMATTER FIELD?**

**Zoe: UP AND RUNNING!**

**STUN TURRETS?**

**Percy: Mounted and armed!**

**Good, I should be safe for now. Please enjoy the chapter and remember to review so we can keep the ship running. Don't want to get stuck in space without energy or weapons *Everything turns off* Oh come on! SOMEONE HOOK UP THE EMERGENCY REACTOR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***BOOM!* **

***Sigh…***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go over to the reactor room before the rest of the emergency power blows *BOOOM!* …never mind…**

**Camp's dining hall**

This night was perhaps the gloomiest in camp history. Every single camper was fidgeting with their food, except for Nico and Bianca. Guess being children of the CEO of thec Underworld made them practically immune to disturbing things. The campers were all thinking of the prophecy the oracle had just given Annabeth…

_:You shall delve into the darkness of the endless maze_

_The evil, the traitor, and the lost one raise_

_A fight to the death must one withstand_

_An ancestor's battle upon his shoulders will stand _

_As love blooms from a fight with the earth_

_A friend shall be lost to worse than death_

_Of the Child of Revenge you must beware_

_It will deliver justice it thinks is fair:_

In an attempt to raise the mood, Link shouted out that everyone knew whose romance would bloom. As he said that, the Stolls took out a LED sign they had gotten from gods-know-where and turned it on over Percy and Annabeth, two red heart arrows pointing at them. As all camp rolled on the floor laughing, Percy and Annabeth were beet red with embarrassment. They were also planning how to get back on Link for this, when Chiron spoke up, though his voice was also hoarse because of laughing so hard.

"Now, now campers, calm down so Annabeth can choose her companions. So, child of Athena, who do you choose for this quest?" She thought about it for a minute, absentmindedly nodding each time she made a choice.

"I want Percy, Link, Grover, Tyson, Paige and Zoe to come with me." Chiron looked like he had just seen his father rise from the ground.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a 7 PERSON GROUP?" He managed to stutter out. "Annabeth, my dear, are you quite sure that's a good idea? All of the ancient laws say that only three should go…" She raised a hand to interrupt him.

"Listen to me, Chiron, I have very good reasons to take so many with me. Link, with his wolf form, could smell monsters perfectly even underground, Zoe can give us air recon if we enter an open area, Paige can shoot down any defenses we might find, and Percy and Grover work great with me. And Tyson, I want him along in case we need to move something big and Link or Percy aren't around with their gauntlets" Chiron would've protested, but Annabeth's logic was nearly perfect. Percy himself knew that she was also bringing Paige along for heavy-duty work. He saw her fiddling with her necklace, which was her Armor's mist form in case you hadn't noticed. Her eyes held a glint of excitement at the prospect of going on a quest, and Beckendorf knew that his cabin would have to work overtime so she could have enough bullets to last her for the length of the quest. He gave one of his campers an order to go and start up the forges. "Besides, this isn't a normal quest by any means. Our success could mean the safety of camp, and failure could mean the death of all of us. We need to make sure we make it."

"*Sigh* Very well, I guess you're right there. Those of you who go on the quest go pack your things, you leave in the morning.

**Poseidon cabin**

Percy was packing up his things in a small bag: some food, the gauntlets, a set of fresh clothes, and a few Drachmas. Tyson was fixing his shield/watch from the damage caused last year by Dr. Thorn, who was stuck in Tartarus for now. Percy decided to break the silence in the cabin.

"So… you ready for this, bro?" He asked his one-eyed brother.

"Y-yes brother… but I'm scared…"

"You? Scared? Of what?" He mumbled something. "What?"

"I'm scared of pointy ears…" Percy would've laughed his head off if it wasn't that his brother was serious. Scared of Link and Zoe? "They smell bad… It scares me…"

'_That's the reason, he's scared of how they smell because of their Twilit forms.' _Thought Percy. "Hey man, don't worry, they're cool. They may smell like monsters, but they're pretty sweet people to be with." He still seemed a bit nervous, but not as much.

"If you say so, brother…"

**Artemis Cabin**

While calm on the outside, inside the cabin there was nothing but chaos. Different items flew through the air as the exiled Hesperide and the Hero got ready for the quest.

"Quiver!" Yelled Link as he threw Zoe her quiver, arrows and all.

"Quiver!" Yelled back Zoe when she caught it. "Ball and chain!" She threw the giant spiked ball at Link. He effortlessly caught it with the golden gauntlets.

"Got it! Anything else we're missing?"

~ _How about some of those delicious potato chips ~ _Link face-palmed when the twilit imp spoke. Midna had been introduced into mortal snacks 3 months ago, and she had seriously liked them. ~ _C'mon, wolfy, you don't want to have me complaining the whole trip? ~_

"I've already gone through that Mid, I have no problem tuning you out. How come you're regal and refined when in your true form, and like when you're like this, you're like that?"

~ _I already told you wolfy, in my imp form, I can do whatever I want without having to worry about a counselor coming to scold me or having to go to some boring meeting. Does anyone else smell something good? ~ _Link face-palmed again, when he did feel a strange smell in the air, entering the cabin through the window. He recognized the smell perfectly: Ordon pumpkin soup. _They _were near. Using his triforce piece, he felt them camping outside the magical borders, the wind carrying the smell of their dinner.

"Shit… Zoe, we got a problem…"

"I know… Should we tell Chiron?"

"Nah… Only Ilia will be able to get in. I seriously doubt she knows how to let the others in. Wanna have a shooting contest?" He asked Zoe, bringing out two quivers full of blunt tipped arrows.

**With the Hyrule group**

The four from Hyrule were resting outside the place they had seen Link enter. For some reason, only Ilia could go in, the others were held back by some invisible force. They had given up trying to get in when a dragon resting on a tree nearly incinerates them. The dinner was quiet for a long while, until Zelda decided to break the silence.

"At this rate we'll never get Link back to Hyrule. When we finally find him it turns out he's out of our reach." She said. Ilia was occasionally rubbing her head where Link had hit her.

"To make things worse he's in the same house as that skank. I can't wait to get my hands on her… OW!" Something hit the back of her head really hard, though not enough to knock her out. They heard Link's faint voice coming from within the camp.

"Hell yeah! I nailed her!" Ilia couldn't believe her ears when she heard that. The group began to get up when Zoe spoke next.

"Let's see who I get…" Another arrow flew out and hit Zelda in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Yeah, I got the crazy woman!"

Despite how much they ran, the group kept getting pelted by blunt arrows… actually, only Ilia and Zelda were getting hit, Rusl and Collin were only grazed by the incoming projectiles. At some point, the arrows stopped coming. They thought they were save, until the sound of a sonic boom pierced the air and a rubber bullet hit Zelda in the head, knocking her out. A red dot appeared on Ilia, and it slowly moved towards her head. She too was knocked out by a rubber bullet.

**Athena cabin, a few minutes before**

Paige and Annabeth were busy packing up. Their cabin mates watched in awe as Paige brought out pack after pack of bullets from under her mattress. When they thought she had finally stopped, she brought out more. Her duffel bag was halfway full of bullets, and she was actually worried they wouldn't be enough in the Labyrinth. Annabeth, instead, was packing up books, maps, and other things that could help in going through the Labyrinth. They were interrupted by Link and Zoe celebrating for something. Paige went out to see what was happening.

"What the Tartarus are you two doing?"

"Oh, hey Paige! We're just shooting at the ones that were chasing me. Wanna join?" Paige grinned when Zoe asked her that. She ran into the cabin and took out another pack of bullets, though this one was different. These were regular bullets coated with a thick layer of rubber. She also took out a laser aim. You all know what happened next…

**Somewhere in the woods**

Grover was busy putting some things in his bag. His bag had apples, tin cans, a few songs for his reed pipes, the reed pipes, and a picture of him and Juniper standing in front of her tree. Said Dryad was helping him back, her eyes blood-shot… eh… chlorophyll-shot of the crying she'd done when Grover told him he was going underground. He tried his best to comfort her, but it was hard to comfort someone when you yourself are scared out of your hooves. The satyr was excited that he might find a lead to Pan, or even find him, but the idea of being underground for a long time wasn't precisely appealing for the satyr, or any other nature spirit for that matter.

~ _Do you really have to go, Grover? ~_

"Yes, Juniper. This may be my last chance to find Pan before the Council decides to strip my license and force me into doing puppet shows." Juniper sighed sadly, with a hint of annoyance.

~ _I know, but you have to go _there. _That place is what Dryads use to scare children at night. I still remember when an older Dryad told me that if I didn't behave, I'd be sent to the Labyrinth with the Minotaur… ~ _Grover chuckled when he saw the color taken by Juniper's face at the memory.

"Don't worry, Jun. I promise I'll be back…" She calmed down a bit when he said that.

~ _I'll hold you to that… and if you die down there I'll go to the underworld to beat you up for leaving me! ~ _They stayed quiet for a second, before breaking out in laughter, completely forgetting their worries.

"I know you will Jun…" He looked at the sky and saw how it was starting to gain a violet tint. "Dawn's coming. Better get going. See ya in a while Juniper!" He gave her a hug before running/galloping to the entrance at Zeus's fist, before remembering that he was practically right next to it and he didn't have to run.

**A few hours later, in the entrance to the Labyrinth.**

The entire camp was gathered around the rock formation, 7 campers standing in front of the crack that lead to the masterpiece of Daedalus. Link could feel something strange within the Master Sword, almost like it wanted to face whatever was inside the twisted corridors. Zoe felt something within her Luna blade stirring as well, and an occasional voice in her head.

~ _99% chance… evil… within… ~ _Those words kept resounding in her head. The voice was cold and logical, and she could tell it was female. She could also tell that whatever was in the Labyrinth would be a challenge like no other. Paige felt somewhat nervous about going in there, her hand resting in her gun holster like she was expecting something to pop out of the crack. Annabeth was going over all she knew on the Labyrinth, hoping to find a way to get through to Daedalus' workshop, their target. She was pretty sure the Labyrinth wouldn't fall for Percy's trick again. Grover and Tyson were… keeping their distance from each other. Grover was afraid of Tyson because of a small trauma caused by Polyphemus, and Tyson was afraid of Grover, partly because being near him gives the big guy an allergy. Little did they know of their 8th member, who was hiding in Link's shadow without him even noticing it. Chiron stepped up and gave them a few inspirational words, saying that they shouldn't let the Labyrinth get the best of them, and to never fall for illusions. They nodded and stepped into the crack…

… The quest had begun…

**Unknown place**

An unknown figure is hunching against a wall in the Labyrinth, silently cursing someone, when he feels a certain power flow into the twisted place he found himself in.

~ _He's here… my father's killer is here… ~_

**And I'm done for now. Who is that mysterious figure? Who was his father, why was he killed, and mostly, by whom? You'll find out eventually! Finally managed to hook up the reactor, but it won't last forever. Please review to keep the place running! BladeOfThePoet Logging Out!**


	5. Navigation Issues!

***Walking down a corridor towards the X-over section* Hello again, my good pupp… readers! Welcome once again to the Twilit Labyrinth. The ship is currently docked on a planet on the very edge of Klingon space since our reactor blew up. We still have weapons though, so we are not in any immediate danger from rogues or thieves, any that get close will be blown with a positron torpedo or a positron-electron laser (lovely explosions are caused by the latter, and by lovely I mean the target is absolutely destroyed). Anyway, now our heroes dive into the belly of the beast: The Labyrinth. Let's see what our heroes cope with the craziness of the twisted corridors… *Stops moving and heightens his hearing* That's odd. I usually have a character or two attacking me on my walks… unless… *Whips out his sword and blocks a wave of senbon* Godsdamnit Kyukage! Quit doing that! *Figure drops from the shadows. Identical in appearance to the author, but instead of armor he wears a pitch black shirt, pants, and trench coat with a black headband sporting the Kanji for darkness. Skin is slightly tanned, brown eyes, and black hair.* Everyone, I'd like you to meet my OC, Kyukage no Yami (nine Shadows of Darkness), or Shadow, for short. He has yet to appear in any of my stories. His story is in my planned fanfics section in my profile, so he'll appear soon.**

**Kyukage: Not soon enough…**

**Oh quit your bitching and do the disclaimer, will ya?**

**Kyukage: BladeOfThePoet does not own PJO, TLOZ, or Paige, the rights belong to Rick Riordan, Shigeru Miyamoto, and Fang Ride 323 respectively… Now, about my story…**

**Keep it up and you won't ever appear!**

**I'm sorry this took longer than expected, btw! And thanks for your reviews, everyone! And yes to Ferocianinja!**

**Somewhere in the Labyrinth**

The group seemed nervous as they entered the strange corridors. As Annabeth had predicted, they couldn't use the same trick Percy used to get out the first time again, the Labyrinth had adapted and blocked it out. It couldn't, however, block out the power of Zoe's Triforce of Wisdom, its divine power being able to keep the illusions at bay. As for Link, he couldn't help but to feel restless in the corridor. He felt as if something was looking for him, and the fact that the Master Sword was pulsing softly really didn't help out.

"So… what the hades do we do now?" He asked, trying to get his mind away from the feeling. Annabeth answered his question

"Well, we have to find Daedalus' workshop and have him seal the entrance to camp, otherwise the Crooked One's army might get through." No one missed the fact that she refused to say Kronos, but then again, names have power. "The only thing that I don't know is how to get there…" Annabeth turned to Paige, silently asking her something. She seemed troubled to comply at first, but eventually relented.

"Ok, I want all of you except for Percy to swear upon the Styx to never tell anyone of what you're about to see…" They all did, and Link also swore on the Master Sword. Said sword fell out of his owner's hand when Paige activated her Wisdom Armor, and he wasn't the only one shocked. Yet, his mind began to wander off to something that happened a few years ago…

"You know Paige, your armor brings back some painful memories… _very _painful" Said Link, remembering his last brawl. He unconsciously rubbed his neck where an energy blast hit him. Zoe, who had seen the replays of Link's fights, let out a very un-ladylike snort.

"Did we miss something?" Obviously, Annabeth didn't want to be left out of the loop.

"You see, every few years, there's an interdimensional tournament, where the heroes of several dimensions are invited. Link here got to the finals of the last one, but his opponent sent him flying off the arena. She wore an armor that looked a lot like Paige's, but Paige's is cooler." Percy felt a little bit envious when Zoe finished her explanation, since no one of his world had been invited to said tournament. They all chuckled when they heard Link muttering

"Damn huntress… if I had hit that goddess-damned ball before she did… stupid beam…" In another dimension, a certain huntress sneezed.

"By the way, how are we supposed to traverse through this place anyway?" Percy's question turned everyone's smile upside down. The question made everyone start thinking, except for Annabeth and Paige since they knew that if they figured out anything the Labyrinth would adapt to it.

"Just leave it to me, your personal expert on trap and monster filled dungeons and castles!" Link stated that rather proudly. Annabeth smirked when she heard that. That was another reason she brought Link along: If anyone had experience with this kind of things, it was him. "Ok, on a normal Labyrinth, I'd tell you guys to mark the walls of the places we've passed, but…" Link performed the mortal draw on a wall, leaving a very deep gash on it, but it closed with alarming speed. "… this place won't allow any normal marks. Zoe, whenever we reach a junction, I want you to place a Farore's Wind point in it, the green light will tell us if we're going in circles and we can teleport back to it if we got too lost." Zoe nodded at his plan. It was simple yet brilliant. "Percy, I want you to use the silver gauntlets to burst apart a piece of the wall. I noticed that despite being able to heal itself, the Labyrinth can't seem to remove the rubble. It will serve as another marker for us." Percy nodded and proceeded to do that, causing a bit of a rumble when he broke through the rapid healing wall. True to Link's word, the rubble did not disappear. "And finally, Paige, I want you to fire at long, dark pathways to see if there's anything in there. I assure you my friends, we will not get lost!"

**5 minutes later**

"We're lost…" Zoe deadpanned after a while. The Labyrinth had swallowed up the rubble that Percy had caused, and Paige's zaps were absorbed by the walls. The only thing the Labyrinth couldn't get rid of was the Farore's wind point, possibly since it was made of Hylian magic. Link was currently moping as he walked for having messed up."

"I would've told you, but I thought it better for you to figure it out" Said Annabeth. Link simply glared at her. "If you had given me just a second before saying that about the memories, I would've asked Paige to use her scanner to find us a way out of here, but now I'm not sure if it'll work…"

_~ tee-hee… then it's a good thing you brought along a little twilit Imp? ~ _The group was startled by the sudden voice, though Link facepalmed first.

"Mid… didn't we agree that you would stay at camp until I came back?"

~_Noooo… YOU agreed that I'd stay at camp. I never said anything! ~_ Link groaned at that. Looks like the little imp outsmarted him… again. ~_ Anyway, here's a juicy little bit of info on this place: The magic that makes it change accordingly to mess with its victim… is Twili magic!"_

"HUH? THIS PLACE RUNS ON THE TWILIGHT!"

~ _Yup! That's why it doesn't affect Zoe's magic, the Light of the Triforce is strong enough to nullify the twilit magic in this place! ~_ This revelation disturbed the entire group. The Labyrinth worked on Twilit power, meaning that who knows what else could inhabit in here. The Light of the Triforce was enough to nullify the Twili magic, but even so, if they used too much of it they'd exhaust Link and Zoe before too long.

"Damn it, then how do we traverse it? We can't have Link and Zoe emitting their Light all the time" Percy voiced what everyone was thinking at that point, making them all nod.

"What we need…" Link was talking unnaturally serious. "Is the True Force"

"Say WHAT!" Zoe shrieked. "Link, are you insane? Can you imagine what would happen if all three pieces of the Triforce were near each other? What if it overloads the Labyrinth and kills us all!"

"Hey, hey, calm down! It was just an idea. And besides, how would we get the Triforce of Power? It's not like we can just go to Hyrule and ask Lady Din to give it to us just so we can go through here, knowing Zelda she ordered all her guards to attack us if they see us." Zoe began to calm down a bit after that.

~_ Anyway, since this place runs on Twili magic, then that means that yours truly can easily guide you through!_

**Five minutes later**

"Midna, you got us even more lost!" Link yelled. Midna had taken them through a series of pathways, and now, they were in an intersection with spinning walls, and thus, doors. "Where the heck are we? And where the Tartarus did we come from?"

~_ Maybe I was wrong about the guiding part… ~_

"YA THINK!" Was the groups unanimous answer. This time, Paige decided to try her hand at guiding the group. Strange as it may sound, it seemed like the Labyrinth was guiding her somewhere. Eventually, they arrived at a door, engraved with the letter Delta.

"Link and Midna, 0, The awesome Paige, 1!" Said Paige as she reached up to open the door. When it opened, a familiar scent filled Link and Zoe's nostrils.

"Eh, guys? I think it'd be better if we looked for another exit… WHOA!" AS Link tried to convince them to go somewhere else, a shockwave roared through the corridor and pushed them out. They were in a place that looked a lot like Hyrule Field, but something was… different. Maybe it was the town a short distance away "Aw shit…" Link cursed. "Thanks a lot, Paige, you led us right to Hyrule! Right in front of the town with the giant… clock… wait, wut?" Link began to recall all the places he had been to, trying to place the clock somewhere. Actually, he noticed a lot of inconsistencies between this place and Hyrule. "Where… the hell… are we?" In response to his question, the Triforce of Wisdom pulsed softly a couple of times. Zoe's eyes turned golden and she began to speak.

"This is the Land of Termina, a world parallel to Hyrule. According to local lore, the Hero of Time was here for three days, in which he stopped an evil entity known as Majora's Mask, which had possessed a Skull Kid. The primary races of this world are Terminans, are race very similar to Hylians, Zora, Gorons, and Dekus. Whoa, where'd that come from?" Zoe's eyes had stopped glowing for that last line. When the group turned around to go back to the Labyrinth, the found that the door was gone. They immediately began to yell, eliciting a groan from something within Link's pouch.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"HOW DO WE GET BACK IN!"

~( _**Would you all…)~**_

"THIS IS AWFUL! WE HAVE TO GET BACK IN BEFORE LUKE GETS THROUGH!"

"BUT HOW?"

~(_**…just…)~**_

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! YOU ARE THE DAUGHTERS OF ATHENA, YOU THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"WHY, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!"

~( _**… SHUT UP!)~ **_Roared a voice within Link's poach, effectively causing everyone to be quiet…

**FINALLY! MAN THIS GODDAMN CHAPTER JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BE WRITTEN! I swear I tried as hard as I could to get it up on schedule but for some reason ideas just wouldn't come! IM SO SORRY! THIS IS BLADEOFTHEPOET LOGGING OUT! Don't kill me, please? (And thanks for your reviews!)**


	6. Separated Heroes with Time Problems!

**And so we return to the mysterious world of H&M. Last time, our heroes somehow ended up in Termina, and the door shut behind them. Last time we saw them they were silenced by someone yelling out of Link's pouch, let's see who it was, shall we?**

**Kyukage: Come on, as if it wasn't obvious who it was…**

**I know, but shut up. Why the hell are you even here? You belong in the Naruto section!**

**Kyukage: I don't care. And besides, I don't have to be anywhere since my story doesn't exist yet.**

***Sigh* Just do the disclaimer and quit bugging me…**

**DISCLAIMER: BladeOfThePoet does not own anything here except for the storyline.**

**Termina Field**

The group stood there in silence after being told to shut up by someone. The looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. The only living beings around seemed to be in the town, where festival like music was being played.

"Eh… who just said that?" Asked Link, confused.

**~(Me you imbecile… Good goddess, you're even dimmer than your father)~ **Link tentatively reached down his pouch and took out the Fierce Deity Mask, which was glowing. ~**(And that is saying a lot, considering he was but a child when he last wore me)~**

"Uh, guys, I think I hit my head or something… I could swear the Mask is talking" The Mask groaned at Percy.

~(**I AM talking you grumbling maggot. Show some respect, I am the Oni, the Fierce God! The perpetual rival of that accursed Majora!)~ **The mask's voice boomed around. **~(And know, I order you to put me on, slave of the goddesses, so I can once again wreak havoc on this land!)~**

"Yeaahh… not happening, face guy" The mask glowed with anger at the nickname that Link gave it.

~(**How DARE you, you puny mortal, give me ONE reason not to blast you to smithereens!)~ **Link snickered when the mask said that.

"Simple: You can't" The Mask's glow stopped for a second, like it was processing the information given to it.

~(**Damn you…)~ **Link reached into his pouch and took out a tally, which looked incredibly old, and used scratched a line into it.

"What's that, Link?" Came the curious voice of Zoe

"This is a tally of how many times someone has damned me or one of my predecessors. See?" He turned the tally around, revealing it to be full of scraped lines. The hero of time isn't very loved by his opponents, apparently. "Now, how about we forget about the tally and the crazy mask…"

~(**HEY!)~**

"… And go find an entrance to the labyrinth?" The others nodded at his idea. He reached to put his tally and the mask into the pouch, when he noticed something glinting inside it. He took it out and found the box he had found in his basement the day he woke up in Hyrule last year. "Huh… I had forgotten about this…"

"What is it, Link?"

"I found this last year when you and I got transported to Hyrule, Zo. I never opened it, so I don't know what's in it…"

"So, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Percy was being less than helpful by prodding Link into opening it.

"Wait a sec, Perce, what if it is like that box in the myth? The one of… what was her name? Panda? Pando?"

"It's Pandora, Hylian." Annabeth got irritated when someone got their facts wrong, like right now. "And I don't think there's something as evil as Pandora's Box in Hyrule."

"Then you obviously ain't from around here, Annabeth. Hyrule's history is plagued with evil beings ever since it was created. Never knew where they came from, though…"

~(**I believe I can explain… after all, it was I who fought the original evil so many centuries ago…)~ **Link drew the Mask again, listening intently. ~(**You see, many centuries ago, Hylians didn't live in Hyrule, they lived in a floating island named Skyloft, which was kept afloat by the power of the Goddess, Hylia. Before you complain, Hylia was a servant of the three goddesses, left behind to protect the triforce. Everyone in Skyloft had a guardian bird known as Loftwing. For a time, I was a simple citizen of Skyloft, training hard to become a knight. I was supposedly blessed, having a Crimson Loftwing, which was supposed to be extinct. On the day I graduated from the academy and into an Apprentice Knight, the mayor's daughter, named Zelda, was kidnapped by an evil being…)~**

"Huh? A Zelda who wasn't royalty?"

~(**No, she wasn't royalty, but she was the reincarnation of the Goddess. So, she was kidnapped, and I went through a lot to save her. I even traveled through time itself, a bit like your father did once. I battled an evil being known as Demise. He was the legitimate King of Evil. I fought him hard, to my very limit, and when he died, he swore that every time the spirit of the goddess found a host and someone was born with the blood of the hero, his hatred would reincarnate and destroy everything he could.)~ **

"Wait a second… YOU'RE THE ORIGINAL HERO OF TIME!" Link all but shrieked at that revelation. How could the hero, who was supposedly a good person, have become the Fierce Deity "B-but you're an evil being locked in mask! How could've you been the hero?"

~(***Sigh* You see, after I saved her, Zelda became… obsessed with her divine duties. She spent all day in a shrine built for the goddess, trying to help people. At first that wasn't a problem with me, until that accursed day came… The remainders of Demise's army somehow found their way to Skyloft, and began to destroy and slaughter whatever crossed their paths. By that time I had already been knighted, and I did what any knight would do: I jumped into battle to protect my home. I was the only Hero to have ever possessed all three pieces of the Triforce at the same time, so I easily dispatched the opposing army. I was the first one to enter the battle, and the last one to leave it… as well as the only one. After I won, the townsfolk all regarded me with fear and hate…**

_FLASHBACK!_

_I had just plunged my blade into the last Bokoblin, ending its life with a satisfying squeal. I stood up, watching the being turn black and explode, its soul being sent back to the Underworld. I turned around and began walking to my house, only to find myself being stared fearfully by my fellow Skyloftians. Why did they fear me? I had just saved their lives… My questions were answered when Zelda stepped forward, hate in her eyes._

"_Milady, is something wrong?" She ran forward and slapped me hard._

"_Don't you realize what you've done?" Her voice was laced with venom that hurt me deeper than any blade. "You have caused so much unnecessary bloodshed… I could've talked to the creatures, pacified them, but instead you killed them!" When she finished her speech, everyone began booing at me, calling me names like 'murderer' and 'killer'. I was outraged, and I voiced my thoughts as coldly as I could._

"_These _creatures _were nothing more than monsters. They wouldn't have given you the chance to talk, the moment they saw you they'd fill your body with arrows and blades. If talking had been an option, I wouldn't have attacked them." The booing had stopped at this point. "I can tell you from personal experience, these beings think with their blades, not their brains. It was either them, or us." Zelda simply shook her head in disappointment._

"_I see your mind is made up. A mentality like that is nothing more than a menace to our way of living…" I did not like where this was going… "… Link, I hereby _banish _you from Skyloft. You are to leave, never to return! Take away your poisonous mind!" Every person in Skyloft began to yell out their agreement. I felt rage and hatred build up in me, my mark of the Triforce glowing brightly. I began to exude such power that even the incarnation of the goddess herself began to tremble before it. Without even thinking about it, I lashed my bloodstained blade out, intent on taking out the incarnation of the goddess. I felt all of my senses being clogged by rage, all rational thought gone. I felt my body grow, my clothes change into a white armor. My blade grew in size, turning into a dual helix. With my last seconds of rational thought, I spoke._

_~(__**I am the Oni, The Ferocious GOD!)~**_

_End Flashback_

_~(…__**Next thing I know, I'm sealed in a mask and thrown off of Skyloft. I casually landed on the portal connecting Hyrule and Termina, and ended up causing some havoc when a greedy man put me on.)~ **_The group was shocked by that story, although they were all wondering how they had gone from the box to this. (_A/N Me too!)_

"Well, that was a good way to spend 15 minutes" Said Link sarcastically. He put the Mask on the ground and opened the box, revealing a light blue ocarina, with a lot of dust on it. "Oh… my… gods…" He took out the Ocarina and a small piece of paper along with it. "T-t-t-t-t-the Ocarina of Time…"

"The whatarina of what now?" Came Percy's voice

"The Ocarina of time, an ancient relic said to be able to control time…" explained Zoe "However, it was supposed to have been lost after Link's father died… Guess we now know why…" Zoe looked around the area as the others were trying to get a look at the ocarina, and she nearly passed out when a small figure approached them. "Ehh… Guys? I think we did something _besides _travel to Termina…" The group turned their attention to the former Huntress, and their reaction was very similar to hers. They were staring at (and being stared back by) a small figure, clad in green robes with a small white fairy flying around him: Child Link.

"Well… this is bad…" Deadpanned Link. "Zoe, I thought you said that the Hero of Time had been here ages ago!"

"No, I said that in local lore the hero was here for three days." Zoe answered. "This is the Triforce of Wisdom of _our _time, it hasn't had time to update yet!"

"Ok, Ok! No need to get angry like… like _that!"_ Link squeaked out the last word when he saw the young hero of time aim his bow at them. "Now, now, little kid, no need to get hasty… YIKES!" An arrow flew past Link's ear as the kid got notably pissed.

"Who are you, and why have you come to Termina? And don't tell me you're tourists, no Hylians aside from myself have entered here…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well?" The group did the one thing the kid didn't expect.

"TACTICAL RETREAT!" Everyone obeyed Percy's panicked command. They each ran away in a different direction: Percy and Tyson headed for a beach, Paige went in the direction of a swamp, followed by Grover. Annabeth ran towards what looked like a dessert, and Link and Zoe ran/flew towards a snowy mountain. The kid just looked dumbstruck at what happened.

"*Sigh* Today's Monday… Mondays are always bad…" He muttered as he trudged towards the desert, knowing that the girl that went there was in most danger, especially with the recent giant spider infestation.

**Well, that's it! Man, I feel like I'm losing my edge with this one though… chapters are becoming increasingly hard to write… If you want to see this series continue, please review. Reviews are very good imagination stimulants. This is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	7. Enter the Thundering Huntress!

**Ship Of Blades**

***Sigh* It's good to be home… (For the details of my escape, check chapter 25 of Guardian of Altomare) Greetings my readers. My punishment ended much earlier than I once predicted, so now I'm back and better than ever! Now, last time we were here, the Demigod group got stuck in Termina, with Child Link hot on their trail. And Annabeth stormed into a spider infested desert… Yeah, she's gonna have my head for that one. Now, let's get ON WITH THE SHOW!**

(_Zora Link)_

_[Deku Link]_

_{Goron Link}_

_~(Fierce Deity Link)~_

"Regular speech"

'_thoughts'_

"_Animal speech"_

'Animal thoughts'

**Termina Field, near the entrance of Ikana Valley**

As the music of the Carnival of Time resounded through the field, the small figure that was the hero of time walked slowly towards the valley of the dead, having an argument with himself… quite literally. His other three personas, Deku, Goron, and Zora Link kept raging on an argument with of which of them was better. The worst part is… this isn't the first time it's happened.

(_Come on you guys, I can breathe underwater, surround myself with electricity, and fight hand-to-hand!)_

_{Yeah, yeah, but I'm both fire and lava proof, I have massive strength, and can roll even faster that you can swim, brudda}_

_[Guys, come on. I can fly, skip over water, and paralyze pretty much any enemy!]_

Poor child Link couldn't help but to groan at his arguing counterparts. What made things worse is that he knew which of them was going to talk next, and he was always the loudest…

~(_You rambling maggots! I am a GOD! None of you are stronger than me)~_

The others began to argue with the Fierce Deity as well. Link decided to stop them before they gave him a splitting headache.

'_No you guys, _I _am the strongest one. Why? Because without me none of you can do squat!' _That got them to shut up, for now at least. '_Now, Fierce, I want you to use your powers to find that girl that came running here. The spiders she can take care of, it's the bombchus and ReDeads I'm worried about.'_

_~(Fine, fine)~ _Link felt the powers of the Deity flowing through him as it looked for the girl. ~(_Got'er, she's right at the entrance of the graveyard)~ _Link groaned, since that place was crawling with Skull Keetas.

'*_sigh* I really hoped to spend the carnival with Romani… At least I don't have to worry about that spoiled, bratty princess. I'm glad I moved here last year…' _Link looked up to the sky as he reminisced on what happened. Upon his return to Hyrule, Zelda had begun ordering him to do a lot of stupid tasks, even going as far as ordering him to marry her. That's when he left. He ran away to Termina and got a job as a ranch hand in Romani Ranch. His work varied from milking the cows to escorting Cremia to town. Of course, there was always _them_. Sometimes he wished he could divide himself in four to get them better. Luckily, he had discovered that one light arrow would take out about 5 at a time. His mind drifted to the guy that looked like him for some reason.

'_It's odd… he looks like my adult form, but with Romani's eyes'_ His thoughts were ripped away when he heard a near inhuman shriek of horror. He ran as fast as he could towards the graveyard, climbing over the fences on the way (and wondering why he was unable to do so in the three day cycle). When he arrived at the graveyard, he saw something quite opposite of what he expected. The bones of Skull Keetas were lying all around, and the girl he had seen running this way was cowering in fear…

.

.

…from a baby spider. Child Link decided to help first ask questions later. He approached the spider and flicked it away. Before he could ask if she as ok, she tackled him in a hug.

"Eh… what the hell?"

"Thank you for saving me from that thing, Link!" The child was startled by the girl knowing his name. He quickly unsheathed his sword and jumped out of the hug.

"Who are you, and how in the name of the goddess of time do you know my name?" Annabeth looked at the boy for a second, before her fear-clouded brain managed to process the information. She stood and tried to make a run for it, but was stopped by the kids gold ornamented sword. "Speak, _now"_

'_Damn it, what do I do now?' _Luckily for her, a certain someone was nearby by pure coincidence, and decided to help. Child Link was hit with an electric current that knocked him out cold. Looking up, Annabeth saw someone who was supposed to be with the Hunters…

"THALIA?! How the hell did you get here!?"

"A simple thank you would've been enough, ya know…" Said the silver garbed, darked haired hunter with mock anger.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks for helping me out back there."

"Speaking of which… what the hell happened to Link, huh? He get shrunk down or something?" Asked the daughter of Zeus, poking the kid. Each time she poked him the poor kid wriggled a bit.

"No… that's another Link. I think he's our Link's dad when he was a child." Thalia stopped poking him the kid then.

"Then I'd better not poke him to sterility, right?"

"Preferably… how did you get here, by the way?" Thalia blushed a bit, possibly remembering how she got to Termina.

"Oh… it's a funny story, you know?"

_FLASHBACK (Three days ago)_

_Thalia and the Hunters were walking towards camp, having been sent there by Artemis to assist in case some monsters broke in through the labyrinth. As they walked, Thalias silently prayed that something interesting would happen. At the same time, Zeus was grumbling on how his nephew got all the action while his daughter remained in her sister's troops, until he heard Thalia's prayers. Looking down from Olympus, he saw a gateway through the Labyrinth near her, so…._

_*crack!*_

… _He caused a root to spring under her feet and tripped her into the Labyrinths entrance, activating it._

"_Oh shi...!" Thalia was unable to finish her sentence as she fell down the hatch. The door closed behind her, and then some rocks _mysteriously _fell on it, causing it to move away._

_FLASHBACK END_

"… and then he told me to make sure Perce didn't hog all the glory and to kill more monsters than him." Annabeth nodded in understandment, knowing how high Zeus thought of his children. She was, however, taken a little taken aback by the sly smile that emerged on Thalia's face. "And you _had _to take Percy along, didn't you? Man, I thought you two had enough of each other with your constant Iris messaging." Annabeth blushed at her friend's words. What Thalia didn't know, however, was what she and Percy talked about during the night.

'_I'm pretty sure it'd make her stop picking on me, but I have to wait till he's ready for it… I just hope it doesn't take a life or death decision…" _A groan came from right beside them, so they made a run for it while the kid was still out. In the kid's head, one thought was shared by all of his 5 selves.

~({[_I hate Mondays]})~_

**With Percy and Tyson**

Percy and Tyson weren't really worried as of now. After all, they were in their home turf here. While Tyson wasn't a Demigod and thus had no control over water, he was still empowered by being close to the sea. Percy walked over to the water and tried to use his Ocean GPS to find where Termina was. All he got, however, was a bunch of static.

'_I'm a human! How the hell can I get static!' _He got out of the water and noticed a small rainbow nearby. He reached into his pockets and dug out a handful of golden Drachmas. He tossed one while muttering the prayer, before asking for Link. Somehow, Iris had coverage in the area. Link appeared in his Goron form, rolling around what seemed like a track at full speed, a lot of other Gorons biting the dust behind him. Eventually, Link rolled to a stop after a finish line and was awarded with what looked like grounded gold. After Link removed the mask and got reunited with Zoe, he made his presence known by clearing his throat, which startled both of them into a fighting stance.

"Whoa, guys, chill! It's just me!" They relaxed after seeing the son of the sea in front of them. "Where the hell are you guys?"

"We're in the Northern Mountains! Man, these Gorons know how to RACE! Hey, there's a blacksmith up here that I'm pretty sure could make Riptide stronger for you!" Percy was a bit shocked to hear that, but after he got over it, he looked over at Zoe.

"Eh… Zoe? Would that be alright with you?" Zoe just nodded, smiling the whole while.

"Don't worry, Percy, I lost any emotional connection to that thing when I got together with Link. And don't worry about the enchantment that turns it into a pen, that's in the cap, not the sword." Percy nodded dumbly.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." He returned to where he left Tyson, his thoughts drifting towards a certain person he considered a beauty beyond possible, until he saw Tyson surrounded by beings of the same species as Link's fish mask.

'_What did he call them? Oh, right, Zoras… WHAT THE TARTARUS ARE THEY DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!?' _The Zoras were poking Tyson with spears, forcing him into the water. Percy quickly fixed that by summoning a huge wave to drive them off. "Come on, Tyson, let's get the hell out of here!" They both ran like there was no tomorrow towards the exit.

**With Paige and Grover**

Paige was _this {} _close of shooting Grover's head off. He kept raving on that they were going to get killed in the place, and how he never found Pan. In fact, she was about to slap him with her suit (which was engaged) when a bright light appeared over her, dropping several letters. They were both sealed by a white symbol with two golden lines, which connected on the lower left region. They were addressed to Link, Zoe, Percy, and strangely, herself. She decided to wait till later to open them, and shot Grover with her electric beam to knock him out and drag him away from the swamp.

"Now, where could there others be…" When she looked up, she saw a huge, silver falcon flying around a snowy mountain. She didn't need to scan it to know it was Zoe. "Shouldn't a huntress know how to hide?" She deadpanned as she left..

**There you have it! I know its short, but it's all I could come up with. I hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Close encounters of the smash kind!

**Hello again! I am truly sorry for taking so long in updating, but I **_**might**_** have gotten carried away with my other story. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, last time we left Link and Zoe in Snowhead, Paige and Grover in Woodfall, Annabeth and Thalia in Ikana, and Percy and Tyson in the Great Bay. Let's get on with the show!**

**Link: BladeOfThePoet does not own PJO or TLOZ!**

**Termina Field**

Percy and Tyson trudged towards the snowy part of the field, trying to get to the mountain Link and Zoe were in. After having a few more run-ins with the fish people they managed to get out of the beach, and the route towards the mountain was incredibly long. Tyson was doing ok, because of his damn near insane Cyclopes stamina. Percy, the young son of the sea god, was breathing so hard he thought his lungs where going to collapse. Things only got worse when they _finally _got to the mountain, where they coincidentally met up with Annabeth, Grover, Paige and…

"Thalia!?" Percy yelled out, his voice showing confusion and a small bit of joy upon seeing his semi-immortal friend. Annabeth smiled knowingly at him, causing the salt brained kid to blush. Before he could ask, Thalia told him the story of how she got to the Labyrinth, and thus, Termina. "Figures Zeus would do something like this… How did you know we were coming here?"

"We didn't." Paige answered. "We just saw the one up there." She pointed upwards, towards the mountain. Upon looking up, Percy saw an oversized, silver falcon flying around, excitedly chasing the smaller birds around. He felt like face-planting at the sight.

"You would think a huntress would know when to hide…" Percy muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We've all said the same thing… Oh, this arrived for you Perce. Don't ask me how, though…" Paige handed Percy one of the letters she had received. He stared at it confused, especially at the strange symbol. He remembered Link showing him one similar to it, but couldn't remember what it was.

"A circle with two lines? Interesting symbol…" He said as he began to walk up the slope, followed by his friends.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too. I got one addressed to you, one for Link, one for Zoe, and one for me…" Thalia looked over to see the letters, before bringing out one of her own.

"You guys got one too? I wonder who else got one…" They didn't speak anymore for the rest of the walk (Trudge) Up the mountain. When they got to a small lake dotted with islands, and were greeted by a giant rock rolling towards them. "WATCH OUT!" She tackled the others out of the way and prepared to impale the rock with her spear. She was shocked, however, when the stone seemed to yelp and the started to roll the other way, lifting up a load of dust as it tried to stop itself. It then unrolled and showed Link wearing his Goron Mask.

[_WHAT THE HELL THALIA! YOU NEARLY RUN ME THROUGH!]_

"Link!?" She was confused for a second, before remembering about Link's various masks. Paige gave Link and Zoe (who had just arrived flying) their letters. Link groaned loudly when he saw the symbol.

"Is something wrong with the letter, Link?" Paige asked when she saw Link glaring at the symbol.

"This is one symbol I really hoped I wouldn't have to see again…" He raised his head and began to yell. "COME ON, MASTER HAND! I AM _NOT _UP FOR YOUR LITTLE GAME!" C'mon, let's get Percy to Zubora and Gabora…"

"Whobora and whodabora?" Percy asked, completely dumbfounded by the names.

"The blacksmiths I told you about. Trust me, they'll make it stronger than ever." He then realized that Zoe, the one that originally made the blade, was right behind him.

"So, you're saying that my work isn't good, Link?" The green clad hero tensed up instantly.

"N-no Zoe… just that these guys can make your work stronger…" She gave a nod of approval, before muttering 'Nice save, linky'. It took them a couple of hours to get to the shack of the blacksmiths. One of them was short and the other one was… incredibly weird, he was some sort of giant blue golem, with a big hammer. _Biiiig _hammer. "Hey guys! I was wondering if you could reforge my friend's blade?" The shorter one perked up instantly, possibly because of the opportunity of business.

"A reforging? Been a while since we did something like that…"

"_Ugo! Ugo-o-o!"_ The… _thing _said.

"Ah, yes, it has been a year since that kid came in and had us strengthen his sword… I wonder how he's doing? Last I heard he was working at the ranch…" Said the short one.

"Ok, ok, enough reminiscing, what can you do with this?" Link told them as he brought up a bottle of golden dust. Both the short one and the tall one jumped in delight at the sight of it.

"Sweet goddess of time! It has been a year since we've seen some of that as well! Come to think of it, it was that kid who brought it too… you look a lot like him, actually… Anyway, it's going to take us a couple of days to get that sword done. Why don't you go over to the village meanwhile? I'll send a message when it's done." They nodded and began the descent towards clock town. As they went, Percy opened his letter to check what it said.

"**Congratulations!**

**You have been invited to the interdimensional Super Smash Bros. Tournament! I, Master Hand, the host, officially give you this invitation. You should know that the minute you opened the letter, you'll have three days before being warped into the Smash Mansion. And no, you do not have a choice on the matter. See you in three days!"**

Percy sweat-dropped after reading the letter, before noticing what it said about the three days.

"Ehh… Link?"

"What is it Perce… oh my gods, you opened the letter…" Link said as he facepalmed. "Listen, whatever happens, do _not _read the other letter that is surely included in the…" He was interrupted by Zoe reading her letter out loud. The _second _letter.

"**Hi! My name is Crazy Hand! Master Hand is my brother. Could you please read the incantation below?**

'**Adürna Reisa!'"**

As Zoe finished reading, a surge of water rose out of nowhere and doused her. Link could see she was getting red with rage. (_A/N If you know what those words mean, and what language they belong to, you're awesome!)_

"I… am going to KILL THAT BASTARD!" She yelled out, making the group edge away slowly. Zoe might have been calm most of the time, but she could be scary when she wanted to. Link sighed and pulled out his own letter, followed by Paige. Percy noticed that each envelope held a small badge with the same symbol as the seal.

"Hey, Link? What are these?" Percy asked his friend, showing him the badge.

"Oh, that? That's a Spectator Badge. You give it to someone you want to accompany you as a spectator to the tournament and they'll be taken along as well." Percy stared at the badge for a second after Link said that, before giving it to Annabeth.

"Would you like to come?" He asked her

"Me? Go to another dimension filled with beings from all kinds of different universes and possibly different information? Do you really have to ask?" Annabeth told him as she snatched the badge away. "Well, we have three days. I guess we should take a look around before going over to pick up Seaweed Brain's sword and being warped away…"

**Three days later**

Percy was admiring the finished blade in his hands. The old Riptide was gone, and in its place was an amazing, gold-inlaid sword. The blade was still the same size and shape as Anaklusmos had been, but the edge and core had gold in them. The blade looked so sharp it could cut through anything.

"I am glad you like it!" Came the cheery voice of the shorter blacksmith. "Now, for the matter of payment…" Before he could mention the amount, the group vanished in front of his eyes, whisked away by some mysterious force.

**Unknown location (to the group that is)**

The group landed in a heap on a carpeted floor, the poor Hero of Time being in the bottom. As he struggled to climb out, he heard someone snickering, and he recognized it all too well.

"Sonic, if you don't shut your mouth _right now _I sweat I'll shove my sword up your…"

"Whoa! Hold your horses, Link. It's just that from this angle it's incredibly funny!" The blue hedgehog interrupted.

"Sonic…" Link started, sounding aggravated. "I give you 5 seconds to do what you do best… run." He hadn't even finished when the hedgehog was running away as fast as he could. Before Link could get out of the pile, though, he heard a _certain _feminine laughter coming closer, and a voice that seemed to come from a machine.

"My, my, Link, never thought I'd see you like this…" Said the voice.

"Well, Samus, I'd counter with something, but I can't really see you right now… COULD YOU ALL GET OFF OF ME!?" The group scrambled to their feet, Zoe helping the Hero stand. Once he stood up fully, and recovered from being crushed, he glared at his friend/rival: Zero Suit Samus Aran. "So, we meet again, _Sammy girl…"_ The nickname had the desired effect, as Samus activated her Power Suit and aimed her cannon at Link's head. Paige gasped when she saw the suit.

"Damn it, I've told you I _hate _that nicnkname!" Samus yelled at Link, a shot charging up in her cannon. From her HUD, she began to get energy signatures strangely similar to her suit. Before she could guess what they were, an arm cannon not unlike her own was aimed at her head, along with a bow, a spear that was cackling with electricity, and a sword that seemed incredibly sharp. Recognizing she was outnumbered, Samus let her suit absorb the shot's energy, before turning to see her attackers. She was shocked when she saw Paige's suit. "W-what the hell is the meaning of this!?"

"You tell me!" Paige yelled back. Before they could go on, a giant Hand floated into the room, followed by several beings. One of them, a slightly wide man in red-blue overalls, walked towards the group.

"Ah! Link! It's-a good to see you again!" He said. This was the legendary plumber, Mario.

"Hey! Mario! How are you doing? Bowser been giving you trouble lately?" The plumber sighed at Link's question.

"More than you could-a possibly imagine. I have-a gone through galaxies, strange-a paper worlds, and through the eight worlds-a again…" The plumber complained.

"Yikes, and I thought Ganondorf was bad… At least if were ever to kill your enemy he wouldn't come back to haunt the land again." Samus sighed too when Link said that, and held up a fist.

"Know that feel, bro…" Link nodded before giving her a bro-fist.

"Ridley giving you trouble again? Wait, let me guess: You killed him yet again, and his minions somehow brought him back to life…"

"Correct… I really hate that Dragon…" Samus muttered, her voice lased with hate.

"I know you do, you've told me what he did…" Their friendly discussion was cut short by a small 'ahem'. The other members of the group felt incredibly awkward during their conversation, since they didn't know what was going on. "Oh, right, sorry. Samus, Mario, I want you to meet my friends. These are Thalia, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Tyson, Grover Underwood, and Paige Rebecca Ryde." They greeted each other, and Samus sent a questioning look towards Zoe. "And _this, _is my girlfriend, Zoe Nightshade… is it just me or did the room get awfully quiet?" It was true. When Link introduced Zoe as his girlfriend, all conversations stopped. Every being in the room, even Mr. Game and Watch, was staring at him like he had grown a second head. The silence was destroyed by a distressed Ike.

"NOOO! LINK GOT A GIRL BEFORE ME!" Link was confused for a second, until he saw Ike put some gold coins into Marth's hand. He was about to go pound them into the ground when he felt an awful chill down his spine. He suddenly remembered someone _else _who was a recurrent guest at the Mansion…

"Hello, Link, we meet again…" Link stiffly turned around, his hand twitching to get his blade.

"Princess Zelda…"

**And BAM! Cliffhanger! I am so sorry for not updating in well over a month, it will NOT happen again, I swear on the river styx. *Thunder rumbles through the sky* BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	9. Let the Brawl BEGIN

**Hello again! Once more we plunge into the world of H&M! Last time, the insane princess met up with the exiled hero in the Smash Mansion. The big question is: What will they do?**

**Link: Damn it, Blade! Why did you send that crazy bitch into the mansion!**

**Crazy Hand: Because I asked him to do it!**

**Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this tournament will NOT be like the ones you're used to. You'll see why. Hey! Crazy bitch! Do the disclaimer!**

**Zelda: BladeOfThePoet does not own PJO, TLOZ, or any character that will appear here. And **_**what **_**did you call me?**

**Smash Mansion, same point in which we ended last time.**

A cold silence ran through the Mansion as the Hero and the Princess glared at each other. Samus and Mario were looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Ehh… Did we miss something here?" Samus asked cautiously, seeing the contained hate in the Princess's eyes. When no one answered, Master Hand stepped (floated?) forward.

"I believe I can answer that…" The attention of most beings in the room turned to the giant hand. "From what I saw, I could tell that the Goddesses ripped away Zelda's Hylian bloodline and her Triforce of Wisdom. Both of these are currently residing in Link's Girlfriend, Zoe Nightshade." Everyone instantly put one and one together: Zelda wanted Zoe dead and Link as her own. "Quite honestly, I consider this Nightshade girl a much better host for the Wisdom piece." Zelda glared at the hand, temporarily forgetting about Link and Zoe.

"Be quiet!" She lashed out her hand, as if to launch a Din's Fire… and nothing came out. "W-what?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you trying to do THIS?" Zoe gathered the energy of the Triforce into her hand, feeling it's warmth gathering, and pointed it towards the princess. "DIN'S FIRE!" An ball of fire flew out of her hand and into the shocked Zelda. She knew the goddesses had taken away her Triforce piece and her Hylian blood, but she didn't think they'd take away her magic as well. Zelda's hand went for the sword she kept in her (now burned) dress, and was met with every weapon in the room aiming at her head, even Master and Crazy Hand's finger guns.

"Princess…" Master Hand's voice boomed through the room. "I remind you that as of now you are only a spectator brought by the champion Ilia, and thus I have the power to kick you out of the mansion when I see fit. Is it clear?" Zelda growled at the hand, before nodding. "Good… Now, let us welcome our special guests!" The main doors opened, causing a blinding light to pierce in. While no one could see through it, the Demigod group felt a very familiar presence.

'_Oh sweet gods… please tell me she didn't come here too!' _Link thought, despair running through his mind. Sadly, the deities of the universe did not want to grant his wish. When the light died down, several beings stood there, the 12 Olympians (Along with Hestia and Hades) among them. Link felt like jumping off a cliff when his mother gave him the silvery glare she gave him ever since he and Zoe got together. Luckily, Artemis redirected her glare to Zelda and Ilia, knowing what they had caused. Some others of the invited guests were the Three Goddesses of Hyrule, a young man with pointed ears (and a huge blue dragon beside him), accompanied by a fair woman with long black hair, a young woman with green hair and a bright halo behind her, a strange, deer like creature with red-green eyes and a wheel around its waist, and…

"TABUU!" All of the returning champions of the brawl drew their weapons again at the sight of the blue humanoid, causing the new ones to stare in confusion. Tabuu seemed to laugh at their outburst of seeing it among the deities.

"_**Relax, Champions, I am not here to wreak havoc." **_Everyone (Even the Hands) jumped in surprise when Tabuu spoke. "_**I have come here to offer peace between the realms and the subspace… no bombs this time"**_ If possible, R.O.B was glaring at the subspace being, his memory banks replaying the deaths of many of his comrades. He didn't get to glare for long before finding himself in front of Hephaestus.

"You must the robot Link told me about once. R.O.B, was it?" R.O.B could only nod dumbly, his sensors detecting a high amount of power from this individual. "He he, when Master Hand arrived at Olympus to invite us here, I made this for you. It should help you communicate with the others." The God of the Forge grabbed R.O.B by his neck piece, lifted him of the ground, and slammed a small chip into the robots head. He then proceeded to unceremoniously drop him on the ground.

"_Hey, what the hell was that… huh!?"_ 'Huh' was a very fitting word for the moment. Once again, the attention of every champion was focused on one thing. Hephaestus was chuckling at the expression taken by the returning brawlers, and the confusion in the eyes of the new ones.

"D-did R.O.B just _speak!?"_ Screeched Princess Peach, her eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"I-I think he did… Lord Hephaestus, you truly are a genius!" Hephaestus was grinning at the praise Link gave, until he heard the next words to come out of R.O.B's mouth. He released a very, _very, VERY_ long list of curses at Tabuu, most likely trying to vent out the anger from his dead friends. "Wow, who knew the robot had such a… _colorful _vocabulary…" Luckily, the lady with the green hair trapped R.O.B in a soundproof bubble to keep him from saying those words in front of the younger champions.

"Thank you, Lady Palutena." Master Hand said after a while, possibly also shocked that the small robot had such a large knowledge of words. "Now, Champions, I want you all to go to the Deity that corresponds your world. Eragon, Arya, and Saphira, I'd like you to come with me." The two hands began to float away, followed by the man and woman with the dragon, but Link stopped Master Hand.

"Hey, Master, WAIT!" The hand turned around to face Link, who had a look of slight panic in his face. "Listen, Master, my group and I can't stay, we have a quest to finish, and trust me, it's of vital importance." The hand turned towards the Olympians, to which Apollo nodded.

"Do not worry about your quest. I created a group of puppets that look like you, think like you, and even act like you. If each of the ones in your group wins their first fights, I'll let you return immediately. Deal?" Link grabbed Master Hand's finger in their way of a handshake. He returned to his worrying quest mates and explained the situation.

"So, all we have to do is win our battles, right? Then we can just waltz out of here and get back to our quest." Thalia summarized what Link told them.

"Basically, that's it. But I'm sure it won't be easy, Master Hand doesn't like to have Champions retire in the middle of the tournament…" he had barely finished saying that when a nearby screen flashed and showed the first fight.

**Team Relay Match!**

**Link-Zoe-Perseus-Thalia-Paige**

**Vs.**

**Ganon-Wolf-Bowser-Ilia-Pittoo**

**Battle Begins in 5 minutes!**

Link was about to ask who Pittoo was, when he heard a scream with barely restrained rage.

"MY NAME IS _DARK _PIT, NOT PITTOO!" He turned around and saw Pit, the Angel captain of Palutena's Guard, standing next to a black winged version of himself. The dark version seemed to be steaming at the name on the screen. "Who the hell inscribed me like that!?" Pit innocently raised his hand, chuckling sheepishly. The Dark Angel was most likely about to pound Pit into oblivion, but they were transported into the stage. Link took a look around, trying to determine where he was. His eyes nearly blow out of their sockets when he recognized the place…

**Back at Camp Half-blood, 2 hours before the previous event.**

Chiron was feeling restless. The reason? Dionysus and the other gods had vanished from this plane of reality. Mr. D told him that they had important business to attend to. What could possibly be more important than the fact a second Titan War was most likely brewing? Sighing, he decided to go and assist the Campers and Hunters set up a defense, as well as prepare something to lower the tension. As he neared the defense perimeter, he noticed that the Aphrodite kids and the Hunters were having _another _glare-down. Those two groups certainly did _not _know when to stop. They still hated each other even with an imminent threat in front of them. He knew he had to get them to vent out their frustration, and he knew just the thing.

"Attention! Campers! Hunters!" The groups stopped their actions and directed their attention to the horseman. "I know we are facing a threat like never before, with this entrance to the labyrinth, but I think a small game of capture the flag is just what you need to release stress." At first, the campers stared at him like he was crazy, along with the Hunters, but then they began to realize they needed the relaxation that came with fighting their asses off. "Good! Now, get ready for the game while I go tell those who are securing the cabins." He trotted off, listening to the excited mutters of the Campers and the silent, logical whispers of the Hunters. Chiron neared the cabins warily, knowing the Stolls were in charge of fixing up the traps around them. He decided not to get too close, and instead used his horn to summon the campers out of the cabins


	10. SSB Tournament: Part 1

**Hello again, my faithful readers! Here we are, once again in the slightly twisted world of the Hero and the Moon. Last time, the group ended up in their first fight of the tournament, and Ilia is one of their opponents! Funny, I'm the writer and I'm hoping Ilia gets her ass beaten to Tartarus. But, funny thing is, I can make it happen!**

**Link: Great! Now, BladeOfThePoet does not own TLOZ, PJatO, their characters, or rights.**

**Camp Half-blood**

Campers and Hunters stared in awe at the beings in the forest. Aside from the Quest Group, there were some strange beings, and the girl that had been chasing (*cough* stalking *cough*) Link. Speaking of the hero, the poor guy was in a state of panic, along with his quest-mates. Normally he'd be calm in the stage, but Link was worried of what things Master Hand had put in the forest to make it more challenging. He looked around warily, trying to find what traps were implanted, when all of his teammates and most of the opposing team got teleported out, except for him and Ganon.

"So, we meet again, Ganon." Link said venomously. "Why can't you just stay dead for once?"

"Aw, what would be the fun in that?" Their little chat was interrupted when the word 'FIGHT' resounded through the area. As soon as it was done, the sound of Link's sword sliding out of its sheath and the cackling of Ganon's magic were the only things heard. No one moved for a while, the two opponent's trying to analyze each other…

"**~Just fight already!~" **A tick mark appeared on Link's head when Ares yelled out. God or not, he so wished he could punch his face in. Still, he _was _right about something: The crowd was getting anxious. Link rushed forward towards Ganon, his sword glinting with the Moon's reflection. Ganondorf grinned as he drew the white sword that had been used to try and kill him (keyword, _try)_. Link started it off with a horizontal strike, which Ganon blocked with his own blade, a strong _clang _coming from the clash. Gritting his teeth, Link released his blade and stroke again. Ganon used his magic to block the blow. He lifted Link by his neck, his arm full of black magic. Link was sent flying by the blow, going near the magical boundary. He knew for a fact that crossing it was rather painful, especially when the damage taken before the last blow was high. Quickly standing up, Link rushed over to meet Ganon's blade. With each blow, their damage counters rose, meaning that their exit wouldn't be pleasant. Just as Link was about to deal the finishing blow, Ganon jumped back, straight into the boundary. Instead of the telltale flare-like explosion, a blue circle glowed, and Ilia came out, knife in hand.

'_Oh, right. Relay battle. I guess we can tag out when we want by willingly stepping into the boundary' _Ilia rushed forward, hell bent on knocking Link out. Link had no doubt whatsoever that one of the Hands told her that if she won, Link would be forced to return to Hyrule. Why was he sure? Crazy Hand was holding a banner that said so. Link decided to give Ilia a _nice _opponent, so he quickly back flipped into the barrier. Pictures of each of his teammates appeared in front of him, and he picked the one he was absolutely sure would _love _fighting ilia.

"Let's go!" Zoe yelled as she jumped out of the barrier, her sword in hand and already swiping towards the crazy teen. Ilia was possibly the weakest champion in the tournament, but that didn't keep her from trying to knock out Zoe. AS for the ex-Hunter, she kept toying with the Ordonian. She let her get close, and the Zoe vaulted over Ilia. Eventually, though, Zoe got tired of her toying, and began to fire volleys of arrows at the girl. The squelching sound of metal digging into flesh resounded all over the arena, making several of the spectators wince. While Ilia was having the worst time in her short life, Zoe was having the time of her life torturing the woman that tried to take her man away several times. Once Ilia's damage meter had been raised enough, Zoe ran toward her and slashed her into oblivion, A.K.A the magical barrier. Ilia screamed as the flare-like blast hit her and knocked her out. "Well, that was easy…"

**In the spectator vault**

Zelda was seething at the end of this battle. She had arranged with The Hands that if Ilia won, Link would be forced back to Hyrule. And now, her champion was lying on her back in the infirmary, the drones trying to extract the arrows from her. The arrows had been charged a little with Twilight Energy, so they were stuck until the shooter extracted them herself, or a strong source of magical light was used to repel the twilight. Sadly, they were both inaccessible at the moment… She considered asking the Goddesses, but they didn't even give her the decency of recognition. They ignored her like a Skulltula ignoring a small spider. She even tried to yell at them… aaaand got a burst if leaves in the face.

**Back to the battle!**

Zoe was feeling rather good about herself. She had, after all, just decimated her love rival (Who, by the way, will gain Link's heart the day a Goron sprouts fins and swims among the Zora. In other words: Never in this universe.) She waited for her next foe to come out, which turned out to be the nefarious anthropomorphic canine, Wolf.

"Playtime's over, little girl." He growled, his hand reach for his gun.

"Little girl!? Please, I'm at least 2000 years older than you!" Zoe yelled as she fired three Twilit arrows at the wolf. The arrows zipped through the air, heading straight for his head… until a loud _clank_ sound echoed through the arena, as a red energy barrier surrounded Wolf. The arrows struck the barrier and kept on their flight… straight towards their launcher. Zoe, who had not been expecting this move, was hit by the arrows and forced to the edge of the arena. Seeing no other choice, she stepped into the barrier so she could pull out the arrows. Replacing her came Thalia, her spear and Aegis out. The wolf captain whimpered loudly when he saw the horrid face of a gorgon on the shield.

"Let's do this, wolfy!" She called out. Apparently, Wolf didn't like being called wolfy, as he let out a growl… at the same time as Link.

"I hate that name…" They both said simultaneously, one of them slightly annoyed, the other one furious. I think you can guess which is which. Wolf pulled out his blaster and fired, a loud noise coming from the barrel. The shot sailed through the air, only to ricochet off Aegis. Thalia countered with her Spear, stabbing at the wolf. She knew that her Lightning would just bounce right back, so she wouldn't take that risk. Lately, Link had been teaching her a new way of fighting with her spear. Channeling her power, Thalia made a blade form at the blunt end, making a Scythe-Spear hybrid. Moving at incredibly fast speed, she began to spin the pole around, slicing with the scythe and stabbing with the Spear head, forcing Wolf to back away continuously. Knowing his disadvantage, he used his Fire Wolf move to knock Thalia away from him.

"Alright, girl, I've had enough of you!" Wolf shouted. He lunged at the Daughter of Zeus, his claws out and ready to slice her up. Out of pure instinct, she lashed out with some of her Thunder. Not only did she knock Wolf away, but she also hit something else strong enough to shatter it… a Smash Ball. Thalia felt power like nothing before flowing through her.

'_W-what is this?' _A flaming, iridescent Aura surrounded her, every inch of her body full of cackling power. Some words popped up in her mind, and she just felt the _need _to use them. "THUNDER OF ZEUS" All noise immediately stopped. The crowd stopped their cheering, the wind stopped blowing, even the animals had stopped making noise. The Deities on the spectator room felt something off. Arceus, creator of the Pokémon world, turn to his fellow Deities.

~** Do you feel it as well? ~ **He asked them. Palutena looked oddly at the skies.

~** Something big… and very powerful… ~** Zeus, overhearing them, closed his eyes and focused, feeling the power of the skies and the clouds. At first everything seemed normal, but then, it felt as if every bit of power was being redirected to a single spot. The electrons on the clouds were moving like crazy. The energy felt like his Master Bolt at half strength… which was still enough to decimate a city. His eyes widened when the energy spiked.

~ **Everybody, HIT THE DECK! ~ **Hecate, who had been watching all along, gathered her power and strengthened the magical barrier that separated the field from the rest of the world. And just in time too. A god-like bolt of Lightning fell on the stage, so powerful that even Zeus was impressed. Everyone watched in shock (pun intended) as massive crater appeared right where the stage once was. The only part of it that remained was a small square of land where Thalia was standing. She stared in awe and fear at the destruction she had caused. Before anyone could react, Master Hand and Crazy hand appeared out of nowhere, the latter cackling like a madman… I mean, madhand.

"**HAHAHA! THAT WAS AMAZING! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" **The insane hand yelled out. He was smacked by his brother, though. The sane hand cleared it's throat… which he somehow has.

"**Ahem… Because of unforeseen damages to the field, this fight will be suspended… until I manage to gather up the cash to pay for repairs… *sigh…*"**

**A few minutes later, Demigod Rest Room**

Our favorite Demigods were all resting in what they affectionately called the DRR. It was a rather luxurious room, with a large Nectar fountain and some Ambrosia that replenished hourly. They were glad that Master Hand had allowed them to stay there rather than in the, also affectionately called, Crap room. It was the room were the losers were sent… and as the name implies, it was a dingy, drafty room with furniture that was falling apart. (_A/N think of Classrooms A and F from Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts. Good show.) _Anyway, while most of the Demigods were relaxing, Thalia still stared at her hands, eyes widened in fear.

'_I-I did that… I destroyed so much… a-am I really that dangerous?' _She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Percy sitting beside her.

"Drachma for your thoughts, Thals?" Percy told her, a soft smile on his face. Thalia looked up at him, startled, and then began to do something Percy had never, _ever, _seen her do: She wept. "Whoa! Who are you and what did you do to Thalia!?" He asked in mock worry.

"Percy… you saw what I did… I cause so much destruction… and that Wolf guy… he was dragged off to the infirmary with parts of his body vaporized… What-what if I am the destruction of Olympus? What if I'm the reason everyone I care about dies!?" Percy's eyes earned a hint of sadness when she said that. It was a little known fact that all the children of the Big Three had a fear that surpassed any courage, any bravery in the world: Fear of the Prophecy. Despite how pathetic and weak she felt for doing it, Thalia kept crying, using her hands to cover her tears. What she didn't expect was for a pair of arms, built by constant sword training, embraced her and cradled her head against his shoulder. She looked up at Percy, her irritated and wet eyes blurring her vision, but she still saw the caring smile in his face.

"Now, this isn't right. The great Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, crying? That just ain't right, Thals." He told her with a slight chuckle. "Listen Thals, that attack was just a result of that weird ball that you cracked open. I heard Link saying that yours isn't the most destructive one out there. Now, stop beating yourself up for that, 'k?" Thalia stared even more at Percy, wondering when he had gotten so good at comforting others. Neither of them had noticed that their faces were slowly inching together, their lips in perfect alignment. Their lips brushed against the other's… and then they heard a sneeze behind the couch, followed by a yelp.

"Damn it, Grover! You almost ruin it!"

"Sorry! I'm just allergic to all the dust down here, Zoe!"

"Quiet down! If they hear us, they'll break it off and we'll have to wait gods know how long for another moment like this!" The children of Zeus and Poseidon looked over the back rest of the couch… and found Annabeth, Link, Grover, Zoe, and Paige hiding there. The eavesdroppers looked up, and their eyes met those of the ones they were spying on. "Uh-oh…"

"Thalia?"

"Yeah, Perce?"

"I take Grover and Paige, you take Annabeth and Zoe, then we team up on Link."

"Gotcha!"

And so, the first day of battle in the SSB Tournament concluded with the sounds of Demigods running away from their teammates.

**Somewhere in the Labyrinth**

A lone figure was walking down the halls of the Labyrinth, his weapon being dragged behind him.

'_Revenge… shall be MINE!'_

**AAAAAND CUT! Well, this one was hard to write. I'm sorry if the fights seem to end too abruptly, but battle scenes are most definitely **_**NOT **_**my strong point. So, we have a few battles here, some major destruction and, most importantly, some relationship development. In case you're wondering, I've always thought that if SSB was affected by the laws of Physics, then Smash Finals like the Iceberg from the Ice Climbers would completely decimate the arena and most likely kill their opponents. Oh, and sorry if Thalia was a little OOC here. This is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	11. Link's half WHAT?

**YO! What's up my good readers? So sorry for the wait, been busy. OK, so, this chapter will be a small filler made for informative purposes mostly.. The fighting will continue on next chapter. So, without further ado, let us begin!**

**SSB Mansion meeting room**

Master Hand had just finished his announcement that the fights would be postponed temporarily because of Wolf's injuries and some other things. Master Hand then motioned for Percy and Thalia to accompany him, and told all other champions to stay in the conference room, except for Lin who had been summoned by his mother. The minute he left, the demigods took the stage, and a picture of Percy and Thalia hugging appeared on the projector.

"Ok, listen up people! We are going to need your help with this!" Paige said, pointing her cannon at the screen. "We, the demigods, are on a mission! Codename: Project Perlia!"

"Our goal is to get these two together before our quest is over." Annabeth began. "However, it has proven to be harder than we had expected. We underestimated their romantic denseness, and this has caused the operation to come to a complete standstill." The images changed into a lot of different (ruined) moments between the two children of the big three. "We ask for your help in fulfilling this."

"And we should help… why?" Samus asked, sounding incredibly bored. Three evil grins formed on the girls' faces. With the touch of a button, many objects emerged from the floor of the stage: A gun, a sword, a Metroid plushy… "WHAT!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MR. JELLYBRAIN!?" Samus screeched, pointing at the plush doll of the life-sucking creature, earning a load of 'WTF!?' stares from pretty much everyone… until they noticed that the demigods also had some of their precious objects.

"GRANDPA'S SWORD!" Toon Link yelled at the sight of the sword.

"MY FIRST GUN!" Snake yelled in outrage.

"TURNIP HEAD!" Princess Peach gasped in fright when she saw the little stuffed turnip-headed scarecrow Mario had given her. (_A/N Small reference to an anime movie here, can you guess it?)_

"Now, you either help us…" Annabeth said ominously as Zoe took aim with a Fire Arrow at the objects. Meanwhile, Grover was holding up a banner that said 'I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!' Slowly, all of the champions began to agree, and, with some coaxing, they even got Eragon and Arya to join in. As they walked out, Grover turned to his friends.

"You two are evil, you know that?" He told them

"No need to overreact Link, those weren't the real deal." Annabeth reassured him.

"Yep, I simply used the Triforce of wisdom to peer into everyone's minds and found what they cared about the most, and the cast an illusion. And you got to admit, finding out Samus keeps a Metroid plushy called Mr. Jellybrain made it worth the while!" Not even Grover was able to argue with that.

**Near Master Hand's office**

Both Demigods of the big three felt an awful chill down their back.

"Thalia, did you feel that?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah… I think we're in a load of trouble…"

Oh how right she was…

**First Attempt!**

The two demigods and the giant hand were walking down the hall, and a little ways forward, Snake and Sonic were ready to start their plan.

"Ok, Sonic, you ready?"

"Sure thing…" The blue hedgehog muttered, worried about the golden ring he had been given by a certain genie. They waited for the teens to get in position…

"Now." Snake whispered. Sonic grabbed a wire from one end and ran, Snake holding the other end. Faster than the eye could see, Sonic had set up a tripwire, ready to cause the teens to land on one another…Only for Master Hand to decide to take them on a detour through a hidden passage and render the trap useless… "Crap… I hope Samus and Paige manage better than us…"

**Second Attempt!**

Samus was ready, and so was Paige. Their plan: hit the two dense kids with an Ice Beam and Wave Beam to cause them to become paralyzed. Then, they'd drag them to a room and lock them until they confessed. As the giant Hand approached his office door to open it, the two armored women fired their attacks, but there was a small miscalculation… Thalia's body acted as a lightning rod and absorbed the wave beam, and Percy somehow turned the ice beam into water before it hit. The three went into the office, making another attempt impossible for a while.

"What the hell just happened!?" Both women yelled at their failure.

**With Link and Artemis.**

Link slowly opened the door to his mother's suite, a large, silvery room with enough beds to house each Huntress. The Hero of the Twilight tentatively took a step in, and was instantly greeted by the sight of his mother, sitting in what appeared to be the kitchen table. He bowed in respect, even though she had constantly told him not to do so.

"Hello, mother. Why have you summoned me today?" Artemis motioned to the sit next to hers, and Link promptly sat down, worried as for why his mother wanted to talk to him. "Is something wrong?" The Goddess of the Moon kept staring at her son, causing him to start sweating bullets… until she began to laugh.

~ **I-I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist messing with you. ~** She told him jovially. ~ **Nothing's wrong, my son. I just wanted to talk to you, catch up, as they say. ~**

"O-oh! I… kinda thought you were still mad about the fairy dust incident…" A quick silvery glare was enough to let him know she still was, so he quickly decided to change the topic. "S-so, mom… how did you and Dad meet? Weren't you mad when he married Malon? And for that matter… when was I born? Before or after Dad married Malon?"

~**… Romani…~**

"Hmm?"

~** Your father did not marry the Malon girl, the one from LonLon ranch. Instead, he married Romani, her counterpart from Termina. ~ **It suddenly clicked on Link's head why the red head had a slow reaction time when someone called her Malon. ~** But, we'll talk about that later. As for your father… now there's a good story…**

_Flashback!_

_Artemis was walking alone in an area called the Great Swamp, a thousand thoughts tossing and turning in her mind. Artemis was known to be the goddess of Childbirth, because she had assisted her mother in giving birth to her twin brother, Apollo. And yet, in spite of this, she didn't have a child. She guessed it came from her hate towards men in general, but it still didn't remove a subconscious want to have a child._

Why, oh, why must I have these feelings? I am a maiden goddess! I shouldn't even be thinking about having children! ~ _She chastised herself._

'So is Athena, and SHE has children.' _An inner voice told her. She mentally kicked herself for that, and got so distracted, she noticed the wolfo that had sneaked up on her too late. The downside of going to Hyrule was that, since Greek deities have no believers here, none of their powers worked. So, just as Artemis braced herself for an impact…_

_*SWISH* *THUNK*_

_She heard the sound she would recognize anywhere. The sound of a metal tipped arrow impaling itself onto flesh. She opened her eyes and saw the wolfo, lying on the floor, with an arrow deep in its eye. The whole area around the eye had frozen over, most likely the result of magic. A second arrow came, striking the wolfo where the heart was, and the creature became a wisp of black smoke._

"_Are you alright, miss?" Artemis was startled by the sudden appearance of a young man, clad in a forest green tunic, and a wooden bow in his hands. He was glaring at the blackened spot where the wolf-like creature had once been. "You should be careful. Wolfos have the tendency of attacking unaware travelers…"_

_FLASHBACK END!_

"… so… he saved you from a Wolfo? That's how you met?"

~ **Yup. At first I thought he'd be like every other man, selfish and arrogant and a downright pig… ~ **Link was about to tell her not all men were like that, but he was sure that if he did, he'd end up looking like a pin cushion. ~** But after a few days, I noticed he didn't have an evil bone in his body. The worst thing I ever saw him do was this one time he tripped and knocked down a merchant's wares. He instantly started to pick everything up and used the Ocarina of Time to repair the broken things. A few months later, I guess I fell in love with him, and he did with me, and we… ~**

"WHOA! OK, THAT'S ENOUGH! I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THEN!" Link yelled, seriously not wanting to hear about his conceivement.

**~ You sure? Because I assure you, even though he was my first time, he was amazing and he had a huge… ~**

"LALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Link started screaming with his hands on his ears. Meanwhile, Artemis couldn't help but wonder why his son was so adamant about not hearing about the first time she and Link's father had gone hunting together. It had been the first time she had hunted with someone else in Hyrule, especially a male, and Link's father had had a huge quiver full of arrows. "How about you tell me about what happened with Mal… I mean, Romani?"

~** Oh, of course. A while after, I realized I was going to have a child. I figured that just like Athena can become pregnant by someone's intelligence, I became pregnant because of your father's Hunting skills. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't raise you myself, so I paid your father a visit. I found him sitting on a bench, holding his head. From what I heard him muttering, he was torn between his feelings for me and his feelings for the Romani girl. So, I told him he could go and live with the girl, as long as he looked after you. He accepted gladly, seeing as he could stay in good places with both his loves. We even explained everything to Romani, and she understood perfectly. Such a lovely girl she was, she would've fit right in with the Hunters…" **The last part she muttered, although Link heard her.

"That is, if Zelda Senior hadn't gotten as crazy as the current one and had her killed…" Link said distastefully.

~ **It was quite a shame that your father and Romani had died… ~ **You could actually hear the sadness in the Goddess's voice. ~ **But at least you and your half-sister survived… ~**

"Yeah…" For a few seconds, Link didn't process what his mother had said… "Wait… I HAVE A SISTER!?"

**~ Yes, didn't you know? I think her original name had been Saria, but your father sent her to this world just as the Royal Soldiers stormed in. I think her new name was Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. ~**

Just then, Percy and Thalia stormed into the room, pale as a sheet of paper.

"Link? We've got trouble!

**And that's it for now! I am sorry if it seems too short or rushed, but I've been having to juggle around my part time job and writing. Very time consuming stuff. This is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**

**Next Update: Percy Jackson, Guardian of the Nile**


	12. Demon Lord vs Ogre Deity

**Hello again my rea… WHOA! *Dodges an onslaught of thrown items, amongst them some rather deadly weapons* Ok, I had that coming. I know I have neglected this fic for a while…**

**Audience: NO SHIT!**

**HEY! In my defense… ok, I got nothing. SO, to make it up for you, I'll be making some extra mayhem in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also, to Bowserjr3: THANK YOU! To the others who did think this: Seriously, no offence, but why did you guys think Rachel was OoT's Saria? I mean, THAT Saria was Link's best friend, and then I said that **_**this **_**Rachel-Saria is Link Sr. and Romani's DAUGHTER! Ok, now that that is out of my system, we can begin. (Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed)**

**SSB Mansion conference room**

As of right now, the mansion was in a state of total chaos. Some powerful, demonic force had entered the Final Destination arena and was starting to twist it around. Whatever it was, though, it had all three pieces of the Triforce reacting. Link and Zoe were wary of what could the entity be, and Ganon… to him, the force felt strangely familiar. All of the champions had gathered in the conference room, standing by while Master Hand assessed the new threat. The returning champions began to feel even more nervous that they had been during the Taboo incident so many years ago. The event and the feeling of being forcefully turned into trophies was still burned into their minds. Even Zelda and Ilia had set up an unofficial 'truce' with Link and Zoe (Unofficial, since they didn't say anything). After a few moments of silence, Link approached Mario and Samus, his two closest friends in the mansion apart from Toon Link.

"Hey, guys…" He began "This power… is it just me, or is it even stronger that Taboo's?" Mario shuddered involuntarily at the name, remembering the time when the Subspace bomb blew up on the stadium.

"It… kinda does…" The plump plumber muttered "Whatever this is… it-a makes Taboo feel a-weak…"

"Yeah, no kidding… This is giving me goosebumps." Samus was nervously fidgeting. "All three of us have faced incredibly powerful and frightening foes… Nightmare, Ganon, the Shadow Queen, and even Taboo, but this…" Samus paused for a second, shivering slightly. "Whatever this is, it is a whole other level. The Aura it's emitting is just… is just…"

"Demonic…" Link finished for her. "Whatever this thing is, it's power is on par with the Fierce Deity… not even Majora's Mask was _this _insanely powerful." What the young Hero of the Twilight didn't know, was that the Original Hero of Time (A.K.A The Fierce Deity) was frightened. This aura was similar to that of the one being that had been capable of standing up to him when he was out of his seal: Demise.

~ _**No, it **_**can't **_**be him. I sealed him away. He **_**died **_**at my hand. The one person I can consider a true friend put herself into an eternal sleep just to keep him in the Master Sword until he vanished… She couldn't have… no, she wouldn't fail. Fi would never fail… ~ **_The fallen hero reassured himself. If Demise _had _come back, then he would've felt it. He would've noticed that Fi was no longer around… would he? He hadn't talked to her for so long… Just then, a battered and bruised Master Hand appeared. The local healers all rushed to his side, and began to heal the wounds he had acquired. Link ran towards the injured hand, followed closely by Samus and Mario, and asked.

"Master Hand! What's out there in the final destination?" His voice was like steel, even if he was a nervous wreck on the inside. Master Hand answered weakly:

"**It's… an abomination… Such… power… It made… my own look… pitiful…" **M.H. managed to mutter out. "**It is big… very big… and… it looks like a monster from Hylian legend…" **When he said that, the Fierce Deity Mask flew out of Link's pouch, glowing brightly. Before Link could put it back, the mask slapped itself into his face. After a bright flash of white light, the tall Demon Lord towered above Master Hand, but one thing was obvious… Link was not in control. Zoe could've sworn she heard the word 'Master' come from her sword, but decided to ignore it. Kneeling down next to the hand, the Deity spoke.

"**Tell me, Hand. Was the beast… the Imprisoned? A tall, razor toothed demon with black scales and no eyes?" **Master Hand simply waved up and down, his own version of a nod. Growling, the Fierce Deity stood up and headed towards the door. "**So that damned asshole decides to return, eh? I guess it is time for me to put an end to him once and for a…" **The gargantuan man stopped in his tracks when he felt a certain energy coming from his descendant's girlfriend… He sent a weak pulse of energy towards the Luna Blade, and was answered with the energy of his oldest friend. He then exited the room, but not before sending a message into the sword. '_**Hello, Fi.'**_

'_Greetings, Master.' _If the fallen Hero hadn't known better, he would've said he heard happiness in the spirit's voice.

**Final Destination**

A giant, horrid beast was tearing the stage apart as he tried to revert to his original form. For some reason, it was unable to do so. His efforts stopped, however, when he felt a certain essence come closer. Turning around, he saw a tall, white-haired man with a dual-helix blade on his hand. The power level was all wrong, but the essence was the same… This was the man that killed his father.

"**Hm… to think that you would come back after five thousand years, Demise." **The man said, confusing the creature. He had only been down on that labyrinth for ten years or so… "**It doesn't matter, though, I'll defeat now just as I defeated you last time… only this time there won't be enough left to be sealed!" **With that said, Fierce fired one of his energy disks at the creature, making a deep cut on its scaled side. The beast roared in anger as it forced its arms to grow out of his body and prepared to strike down the man. The deity dodged the attack by jumping over it, and dug his sword on the offending arm. He then ran up the blackened arm, slicing it in half before jumping up and slashing the head. Black blood sprayed from the wounds caused by the blade, and the Ogre Deity relished the feeling of wounding. He fired some more energy disks at the creature, and dodged the remaining arm. The deity growled when he remembered that this thing barely had any kind of offensive power. Then, to his surprise, the Beast brought his hand to his back and threw something at him. He was ready for almost everything… except for a few locks of golden hair. '_**What the…?' **_He caught one of the locks in his hand, and noticed the traces of blood and evil magic in them. Then, a memory that was not his own entered his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_Zelda was running. She knew it was coming closer. Link was away, fighting against a Bokoblin insurrection in the woods. She had run. She had escape. She had to warn Link. She almost made it too… but it caught her… the Son of Demise… He then took on her shape…_

_END FLASHBACK_

The fierce Deity was shaking with rage. All the hate he had held towards Zelda was now redirected towards this creature. His normally white hair began to revert to blond, but his rage remained. With a powerful roar, he lept up and slashed at the creature with so much strength that the ground below crack at the resulting force. He was pumping all of his Demonic Power into the blade, and the creature was obviously suffering a lot. In spite of this, it was still trying to put up a fight. It managed to swat the Deity away, and re-grew the other arm. It began to take a human form, until it looked like a blue haired Demise. Fierce began to stand up again, and faced his ancient foe's son again. He knew that, even with his power and rage, this was a battle he would not be able to win alone. Even so, he rushed forward, and met his foe's blade with his own. Metallic clangs resounded through the Arena as the two Demon Lords fought, the two powerful blades clashing against one another. The Son of Demise launched a Thunder Disk at the Deity, and he countered with his Ogre Skyward Strike, his new variant of the Skyward Strike. Their powers were, at least for now, equal, but the Deity knew his foe was holding back. He was, too, but the Demon had more power held back. The Demon Lord managed to disarm the Fierce Deity, causing the sword to impale itself on the floor nearby. This, however, did not hinder the Deity. Using the power of his Platinum Gauntlets, he began to fight the Demon with his fists and legs. Powerful punches and kicks were delivered to the demon's body, and Fierce even managed to kick the sword out of his hand. The fight just became a Close-Combat fight, with both opponents lashing out powerful and expert strikes to each other. The Demon Lord's strength was amazing, and Fierce could feel his bones crack slightly with each strike that hit him. His gauntlets were holding up well, although he was feeling his power fading. He would not be able to keep hold of the body for much longer, nor actually remain on his owner's face. He had to finish this soon… But before he could move he felt his energy fall completely. Only now did he notice a small Leech on his arm. He ripped it off, but it was too late. The mask fell of his face, and he was forced to lose control of the body. The current Link fell to his knees, exhausted as if his own energy had been the one to have been drained. He watched as the Demon Lord approached him, and he was sure that if some sort of miracle didn't happen, he would die… and luckily for him, his miracle came. Several blasts of energy slammed into the Demon, followed by a large missile. Turning around, Link saw Samus standing in front of all the other champions, her arm cannon out. She was glowing with the firey aura of the Smash final… as well as all the other Champions. Master Hand must've given them the power. He was sure, though, no one would be able to survive the combined powers of all the Champions. He was worried, though, what Percy's and Zoe's would be. Thalia's had already been highly destructive… the son of Demise paid no heed to their powerful auras, and the tried to attack them. Link's question was answered when Zoe fired what looked like a Light Arrow, but it had blue stars and white fire around it. The arrow shredded the ground below it as it passed, and struck the demon's sword, who retrieved it and used it to block. The sword shattered at the power of the divine arrow. Percy then used his own. A powerful storm brewed up, and water began to pool out on the area surrounding the stage. In a few seconds, the platform surface was the only thing not covered in water…

"POSEIDON'S WRATH!" When Percy yelled, all of the water receded to the edge of the stage. Then, the most massive tsunami anyone had ever seen crashed into the Demon, injuring him plenty. Link had no doubt that if that attack had hit a normal being, there was no chance that being had survived. The Demon Lord stood up weakly, and pressed his hand onto the floor, where a small triangle laid. The Stage opened up, and the Demigods all recognized that thing: An entrance to the Labyrinth. With a final glare, the Demon jumped down the hatch, vanishing from view…

**Smash Mansion**

The Champions were all rattled after that event. They all knew that whatever that thing was, it would not be the last time they saw it. Link had thanked all of them for saving him after Fierce Deity's strength had been drained by that Shadow leech. He was incredibly shocked at the power that thing had shown. Hell, they all were. Samus had said she hadn't felt so much power ever since she had visited the Dark Aether. Apparently, this being had as much power as all four planetary energy cores combined. The Demigod group looked at each other warily before deciding that they had to return to the labyrinth as soon as possible.

"Hey, Master Hand!" Link yelled. "We need to go back. If that thing is there, we HAVE to defeat it before it gets to camp." Master Hand nodded, but the 'hmm'ed.

"**I'd let you leave now, if I could, but the Rules of the mansion prohibit the exit of anyone who hasn't defeated a foe… Hmmm… I know!" **Master Hand snapped his fingers, and Eragon, Saphira and Arya appeared. "**You'll fight them!" **

**CUT! OK, I know I probably should've made this longer, but that point seemed like the perfect spot to end it. I am so, SO sorry for not updating in eternity plus three days. This is BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**


End file.
